Soul Destruction
by Bayleef
Summary: It's been 5,000 since Yugi took Yami's place in the shadows of the Millennium Puzzle. Now the Puzzle has been solved again, but the world in a whole new place, but the darkness is just as evil... Requested Sequel to Darkened Soul
1. Prologue

Welp, peeps asked for a sequel, and your gonna get one! If it sucks, I'm sorry ¬_¬;;  
Thanks for all your suggestions, but we still need names for a Seto look-alike, a Mokuba look-alike and a Joey look-alike. I could always leave their names the same I guess... we'll see ^^

Hope you like the sequel to 'Darkened Soul', 'Soul Destrustion'!

P.S. You ain't gonna find out what the names means so don't ask XP

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

"This is talking"  
_'These are thoughts'_

** Prologue **

The stairway's led up into darkness, but once you reached the top, there seemed no way down from the way you came. The paths always changed, the darkness always shifted, silence save for footsteps.

Many would have been driven to insanity by such silence and solitude, but like Yami, Yugi had been able to keep his sanity. His soul room had reformed countless times, and was now a stairway maze, like Yami's once had been. But who was Yami?

Yugi knew he knew that name, but every day the meaning of it slipped away, bit by bit, as the maze began to grow. He didn't even know if he'd ever get out of here. But where was here? He knew where he was, but at the same time... he didn't. He knew he was trapped in the Millennium Puzzle, but why? When? And how?

His loss of memory did not change his personality for the worse. At first he thought he was loosing sanity as he jumped up and down the stairways, laughing. But then he realised, he was just getting hyper to cheer himself up.

Strange thing to do so, but it made him feel better. It reminded him of someone's attitude... but who's was it? Just as he thought this, he forgot what he had been just thinking, another memory lost, only to be seen if he could find it in his maze-like mind.

Yugi seated himself on some of the steps, sighing heavily. _"Will I ever get out of here?"_ He thought to himself. Sometimes, he wished he would just drop dead. He may not have lost sanity, but he still couldn't stand the solitude.

-----------

**Present Time: 7,025 A.D.  
Location: Domino City**

-----------

Yujhi Mouto sat outside his house. He held a small laser pen in his hand as sparks flew from him hover scooter. He'd been trying to fix it all day, but he thought he was going to get it right this time.

Yujhi had a similar appearance to Yugi, only his hair was all black, and his eyes were a strong, deep-sea blue. He wore mostly black, black pants, black shoes and a black leather jacket, as well as dark blue, fingerless gloves and a blue shirt, giving him a slightly gangster appearance.

Sparks flew rapidly from the scooter and there was a small explosion as Yujhi shielded his eyes from it. "Aww man..." He moaned looking at his scooter. "Damn, guess I will have to pay to get it fixed..." He grumbled and stood up, picking up his scooter and walking into his house.

The Mouto family no longer lived in a game shop, but they did have a highly successful one a few blocks away. Yujhi was living in an attic room in a bungalow, where he spent most of his time. He dropped his scooter beside his desk and sat down, resting his forehead on his hand as he leaned his elbow on the table. _"Three explosions in one day... what are the odds?"_

He sat in silence for a few minutes before sitting up. He typed in a password in a somewhat invisible keyboard just above the drawers in his desk and the top one opened. He pulled something out and looked at it, smiling.

For five thousand years, the Mouto family have been trying to solve this Millennium Puzzle, but no one ever could. At times, Yujhi thought there was no way to put it together, but once he started to make it, he couldn't stop. It was amazing how, in over fifty centuries, no one had been able to make t. The Puzzle fascinated him, and he wanted to make it even more.

-----------

Half the Millennium Puzzle was made, but Yujhi couldn't make anymore. He had fallen asleep while making it, fotgetting he had school the next day.

As Yujhi slept silently, a soft glow erupted from the Puzzle for a few seconds, before it retuned to normal.

-----------

To Be Continued

-----------

Well? Whacha think? I dunno were Yujhi's name name from, and I bet half the peeps would be able to pronounce it, but oh well ^^;;  
please review and tell me what you think. Slán slán!  
Bay Bay!  
Bayleef  
adorable_chickorita@hotmail.com  
www.geocities.com/bayleefslibrary


	2. More Explosions

Hey guys! I finally did a chapter. This chappys more for character and world introductions, so you get a faint idea what the place is like. Hope ya like guys!

**Response to Reviews:**  
Ashla: Housy work! Heehee. Thankies sis!  
MagicianGirl: I know ;; Glomps Yami Well, hope ya like the chappy!  
WolfKeeper989: um...OK!  
Dagger5: Believe me, parts won't often be up tha' fast. Enjoy!  
G-Prime12: Christmas shopping so hard, I had countless blisters afterwards --;; Anyvay, glad ya like!  
Red Roses2-chan: Lol, I'll see about the Mokuba name, kk? Read on!  
Lluvia the immortal Wolfgirl: Lol, everyone has trouble with the Kaiba's ;; Welp, hope yaz likeys it!  
Imp is Insane: You didn't like Yugi's hair? Well that's one hing we don't have in common ;; Yup, silent 'h' for Yujhi.  
Hiei13: 'Fraid this is as fast as a could go ;;  
Sorceress Vanessa: That's ok SV. That's gonna hit Yugi like a bouler to the head if he gets ALL his memories back ;; hope ya like's, oh! And one more thing...

**Dedication:** To 4 peeps. My sister, **Ashla**, who helped me start writing in the first place by showing my The Pokémon Tower. **Teloka**, coz she's one of me best friends online, and **Sorceress Vanessa**, coz her stories rock! Of course, I'm not forgetting my other sister, **Joey's Girl**, who's one of my best friends and the stories exist because of great deal of help, advice and assistance from her (I tll it to her mostly before I write it), though I still give her a few frights now and again -grins-

What? So I felt like doing a dedication. Now, knowing my luck, the story will suck --;; Ah well...

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

"This is talking"  
_'These are thoughts'_

** Chapter One - More Explosions **

"I got it, I got it!"

"No ya don't!" Yujhi yelled as he hit the holographic Kuriboh, causing it to explode without hurting him, but adding to his score board.

The aim of the game was to bounce around and hit as many Kuriboh as can. Sounds easy, but it isn't. The Kuriboh can move very high up, and dodge you sometimes. The shoes worn in the game were like springs and made the user able to bounce extreme heights, without getting hurt, but only inside the game's area. It was considered by some a kids game, but almost everyone played it.

"Yujhi that's the seventh Kuriboh you've reached before me." Yujhi friend complained as he hit another, cheering as it exploded.

"Well, maybe you should try harder... mine!" Yujhi yelled, jumping and hitting a Kuriboh right beside his friend's head. There was a load beeping sound and the game began to shut down. "Aww man, over already?" Yujhi moaned as he walked out.

Unlike the quiet part of Domino where Yujhi lived, most of the centre and some of the North of Domino was chaotic. Building were nearly built on each other, except for Kaiba Corp. and Kaiba Land, which had bought extra area around the buildings.

Kaiba Corp. was still into making Duel Disks and Dueling arenas, but Duel monsters was not as popular as it used to be, not the dueling part of it anyway. Most video games were based of Duel Monsters, in fact, nearly everything was. Dueling was a rare hobby. People collected the cards, perfected their decks, but no one dueled.

As Yujhi and his friend walked around Kaiba Land looking for another game to play, he spotted something that caught his interest. "Look's like the 'Game Mater' is trying to bet my high scores again."

"Which one?"

"Um... the hover scooter obstacle I think." He walked over and leaned on railing along the side of the game. The place was like a skateboard park, but for hover scooters. The only rules were you had to have your scooter locked on to hover only a foot off the ground. The computer judged your tricks and abilities afterwards. The current player stopped at the top of one of the ramps and looked down. "Hey Yujhi!" He called waving to him before leaping off the ramp and trying his luck again.

"Yo Joe, what do you think?" Yujhi asked, looking back at his friend who was standing behind him. "Should we join him?"

Joseph Wheeler, who everyone called Joe, was Yujhi's best friend. He looked identical to Joey, same appetite, same appearance, same attitude, he was like a clone! He wore a green shirt along with black pants and a black, sleeveless jacket. He looked up at the ramp and sighed. "Nah, just ate, and your scooters broken, but you can used mine it you want." He sad, pulling the folded up scooter out of his bag and watching it open out as he did so.

Yujhi nodded and took the scooter. "Watch out Steve your going down!" He leapt onto the scooter and up to the ramp, just as Steven Kaiba landed next to him, an almost identical, more rebellious looking form of Seto Kaiba. His hair was a little messy, and he wore a blue headband for no real reason. He wore a dark blue jacket, the sleeves of which he had pushed up to his elbow, black shirt with blue flames on it, black pants and black runners. "Ready for a two player?"

"Your on Mouto!" The green light went and both were off, both identical to each other's movements as they flew through the obstacle course. Through narrow holes, past moving obstacles, dodging through narrow paths until they reached the end. "A draw?!" The yelled in unison. No one could have a draw after that!

Joe stood at the sidelines, grinning. I was always this way with those two, they never beat each other when they faced off head-to-head.

-----------

"But Kuriboh's a fuzzball. What use it he in a duel?" Steve asked Yujhi as he looked through Yujhi's deck. They had all met over at Yujhi's house and had suddenly decided too work on their decks, for no real reason.

"Hey, you go for power, but I have my reasons." Yujhi answered as he worked on the Millennium Puzzle. He only had a few more pieces to go.

"Hey Steve, if you had one wish, what would it be?" Joe asked as he looked through Steve's deck.

"One wish...." Steve repeated, staring at the ceiling. "To be better at everything then Yujhi, I guess, what about you?"

"Me?" Joe looked at him. "Well... I dunno, um..."

"How about a faster brain?" Steve asked with a grin, receiving a blow to the face with a pillow. He laughed and jumped up, grabbing another pillow and hitting Joe with it.

Yujhi looked back as the chaos and sighed. He decided not to join in, there were only five pieces of the Puzzle to go.

Inserting each piece carefully, he finally put in the centre piece of the puzzle. "I can't believe it... it's made? Alright!" He jumped up, cheering. Suddenly, a strong glow erupted from the Puzzle, brightening up the room. Yujhi jumped back and shielded his eyes, the other two doing similar. _"What is it with me and explosions this week?"_ He thought.

-----------

To Be Continued

-----------

Tadaa! Heehee, I really have no idea what's gonna happen in this, most of the best idea's have been used ;; Well, I'll think of something. Yay! Friendly Kaiba!  
**Should Bakura come back of should there be a new guy?** If he does come back you can't ask questions, I may not have a logical answer how he got there ;;  
Bay Bay!  
Bayleef  



	3. Spirits of the Ring

Hey guys, welcome to Chappy two! Hope yaz likes, and thanks for the reviews!

**Response to Reviews:**  
Sorceress Vanessa: Thankies! I guess your right about Bakura, can't really go on without him, can ya ^^;;  
Chibi Chibi Tenshi: see, that's confussing, but I'll do me best. Possibly his/Ryous desendant will be evil, I'll see.  
Ryuujin Dragon King: Welp, Joey and Seto never got along, so I made Steve and Joe be friends ^^ Yami.. I'll see, ok? Not a huge possibility though.  
TaleneIsMyYami: Flame all ya want, I don't take threats like that, but as I said before there's a slim possiblity of Yami coming back.  
CrazyAboutYugi: i know what you mean, the new guys seem to all be like gangsters ^^;;  
G-Prime12: Yesh, this Bakura thing is getting confusing. I'll make it up as I go along.  
Red Roses2-chan: Thankies for the review, and Mokena is still the only name sugested for Mokuba. I'll see, might use irish if I's get real stuck ^^;;  
Dagger5: no matter how fast I get it up, I don' like to leave people in stuff like year-long suspence, I hate that -_-;;  
WolfKeeper989: Kind Kaiba's kinda popular ain't he ^^ Glad yaz like!  
simpleinsanity: The decks may be a little diferent, but ya, more or less the same ^^  
Ashla: O.o;; You know, that sounds bad Sue... You's like Bakura? I never would have guessed. *Fake shocked voice.*  
SilverKnight7: okey dokey!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

"This is talking"  
_'These are thoughts'_

** Chapter Two - Spirits of the Ring **

Yujhi opened his eyes slowly and looked around. _"Where am I?"_ He thought. The whole area was dark, and cold. The last thing he remembered was finishing the Millennium Puzzle, a bright glow, and then he was here. He suddenly heard some shuffling behind him and jumped, turning around. "Who's there?" He asked the dark, getting nervous.

"There's no need to panic, I won't hurt you."

Yujhi jumped and looked behind him, meeting a pair of violet eyes. He turned around and looked at the person, both shocked, and confused. The person looked so much like him! It was almost like looking in a mirror. "Wh-Who are you?" He stuttered. Meeting a look-alike of himself in a dark, mysterious place didn't boost his spirits.

The person smiled. "My name is Yugi. I'm the spirit and guardian of the magic in the Millennium Puzzle."

"Spirit?" Yujhi looked at Yugi. He didn't look like a spirit. "Magic?"

Yugi nodded. "It's very complicated, but you will understand everything in time. I need to ask you something, and you have to answer. Are you the one who solved the Millennium Puzzle?" Yugi looked at him quizzically, but seriously. He didn't know why he was asking, he was pretty sure Yujhi was the person, but he had to be sure. He hoped he was wrong...

Yujhi shivered slightly, but decided just to answer his question. The faster he did so, the faster he could try and find a way out. "Yes." He tilted his head when Yugi sighed, sounding frustrated. "What?"

Yugi looked up and frowned. "Then the world is in danger once again." He said simply. "You don't need to know any more then what I've told you... at least not yet. Watch your back, with the Millennium Puzzle comes many responsibilities and dangers. Don't let anything or anyone separate you from it, you got that? It's up to you and me to save the world from whatever darkness ensues, but only time will tell us what to expect."

"What?! What do you mean save the world?!" Yujhi called, but the area had already erupted in a bright light. Before he knew it he felt himself being shaken awake. "Wha...?"

"Yujhi! You ok?"

Looking up in confusion, he saw Joe and Steve looking down on him. His mind was blank as he sat up and held his head. "What happened?"

"You past out." Steve explained. "What the heck happened just there?"

Yujhi looked over at his desk and saw the Millennium Puzzle. His eyes grew wide as he realised what he had seen and heard. He was about to tell the others when a voice came into his mind.

_"Don't bother."_ Came Yugi's voice, though Yujhi couldn't tell where it was coming from. _"They probably won't believe you. Just keep it to yourself, you can tell them, but not right now, ok?"_

Yujhi didn't know how to agree, but he nodded a little. Great, now what? He had a ghost telling him he was going to have to save the world, and he had to try and hide it from his friends, who had seen the puzzle glow and had seen him pass out.

And to make things worse, he had no idea what the spirit was talking about! Darkness? What's that about? Yujhi couldn't save the world, he just knew it. He was just one person, just a normal kid.

Now what was he going to do?

-----------

Meanwhile...

-----------

The Millennium Ring had been watch over for years, until it was stolen. It was of no use to the thieves, but they couldn't melt it, no matter how hard they tried. Little did they know, that there was a battle inside the Ring at the very moment Yujhi solved the Millennium Puzzle.

It was unbelievable, Ryou couldn't believe Bakura had found another way out of the Shadow Realm. For five thousand years, Ryou was convinced Bakura was trapped forever in the Shadow Realm, but when the Millennium Puzzle, the strongest of all the Millennium Items, was solved, it left a short-lived weakness in the Millennium powers of the other six items. This was Bakura's perfect chance to return to the Millennium Ring.

But Ryou wouldn't let him return without a fight.

Ryou had mastered Shadow powers of his own, which had now led to a battle between the former hikari and yami. Green and blue blasts of magic rained at the two, Ryou backing away more then Bakura. Then again, Bakura had an amazing ten thousand years to practise.

Bakura grinned as he saw he had a clear shot. Releasing one final blast of magic, he sent Ryou flying through the air, but he was stopped as chains flew out of the ground and clasped onto Ryou's wrists and ankles, chain shortening until Ryou was pinned down. Bakura walked over and grinned, stepping on Ryou's stomach. Enjoying Ryou's pain, he whispered harshly, and tauntingly. "I warned you not to mess with the darkness..."

-----------

To Be Continued

-----------

Oh ya! Bad boy Bakura is back!  
Heehee, sorry ^^;; Whacha think? Not a great chappy, but I guess it didn't suck, I guess...  
Look guys, I wanna say sorry. My writing's been getting worse and worse as it goes along, as well as shorter and shorter. I personally think I've probably lost the spark, I'm really disappointed with what I'm writing.  
I know I only write because I enjoy it, but I hate thinking I'm letting peeps down with cruddy chappys, so sorry.  
Ok... me's a dumbo, but hey, who cares ^^  
Please review, and slán slán for now!  
Bay Bay!  
Bayleef  
adorable_chickorita@hotmail.com  
www.geocities.com/bayleefslibrary


	4. Bakura's New Partner

Yoyo guys! Sorry for the late update, but I'm back to school again > Bakura and his new Hikari may just be the humour of this fic ^^ You'll see when yaz read it...  
Oh, and thanks **Sorceress Vanessa** for the Hikari's name. It's just spelt a tiny bit differently ^^

**Response to Reviews:**  
Sorceress Vanessa: Thanks for the well-wishin' every time yaz review ^^ I know, you can take care of Ryou for me for a while, he's not needed for a good while ^^  
Ashla: MUHAHA! This chappys long, praise me!  
SilverKnight7: Glad yaz like it. *Points to a room* Go join the Ryou Pity Club  
TaleneIsMyYami: I wouldn't mind if yaz flamed, no biggie ^^ Yupyup, Yami's cool, maybe he'll have a little veiwing near the end ^^  
CrazyAboutYugi: Bakura bad guy! No hurtie Ryou! *Hits him. Bakura glares at her and she runs away like lightning* Well, at least he lossens up a little in this ^^;  
Red Roses2-chan: I doubt 7 pages... but this one is at 4 ^^; Duel disk? Whacha mean?  
Dagger5: I gotta find a way to bring Ryou in... Ya!Yugi forever!  
**Yugi: do you ever stop saying that...?  
Nope =^^=  
****Yugi: -_-;;**  
WolfKeeper989: Continued and Updated, though laer then expected ^^;  
Sun Angel11: -_-;; This chappy long enough? Meh, it's longer, that's good enough ^^;  
mori: Mike's a good one, my sis thought of that one too. I'm not really sure what he'll be yet, and he ightn't even be in it as often.. Ah well   
Imp is Insane: yup, Seto is cooler, but Steve's fun to have around ^^ Me's likes him too ^^  
Bookdragon: Glad yaz like it ^^  
Hiei13: Amazing? Thankies! Hope yaz like this chappy too ^^

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

"This is talking"  
_'These are thoughts'_

** Chapter Three - Bakura's New Partner **

Bakura groaned and held his head. This new guy was driving him crazy!

Of all the people in the world, Ryoura Bakura had to be the one to possess the Millennium Ring. He was nothing like Bakura's last hikari, he was over-energetic, and a bit slow, but worst of all, he took advantage of Bakura's slim knowledge of this time.

"You know what?" Ryoura jumped over the back of the couch and sat next to the translucent form of Bakura. He was wearing a blue baseball cap, blue pants, black shoes and a baggy black t-shirt that had blue stamp-like letters on it spelling the word 'Rejected'. Why he liked this outfit Bakura never knew. "Food doesn't exist anymore, you live off electricity."

Bakura looked over at him. "You tried that one already, and I don't care what you say, I am NOT sticking that fork," He pointed at the fork on the table in front of him. "Back in that plug hole!" He pointed across the room. He still felt weird after the last electric shock, and had made a mental note not to trust him so easily.

"Well _you're_ not any fun." Ryoura folded his arms and sunk into the chair, pouting.

"Don't do that."

Ryoura grinned. He knew Bakura hated when Ryoura acted childish. Why? Because they looked practically identical. He just pouted more to annoy him.

Bakura growled and stood up, raising his hand. "You've become a bit to annoying for my taste, time for you to learn who's boss around here." With that a ball of green magic appeared in the palm of his hand and he through it forward at Ryoura, but suddenly, he was struck back by something and fell the floor. He held his head and sat it. It was his own blast that hit him! "You... you can already use Shadow Magic?!" He looked up at Ryoura, shocked, but secretly impressed.

Ryoura looked down at his hands. "Oh... guess your right, never done that before. Want some pizza?" He asked standing up and heading to the kitchen.

"But where did you learn it?" Bakura asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

Looking back, Ryoura shrugged. "I dunno, it just came to me. No biggie anyway, so are you hungry or not?" He turned back forward and went into the kitchen.

Bakura just sat there, stunned. Thousands of years of practising Shadow Magic, and this newbie was able to repel it?! _"Ooo, I really don't like him!"_ Bakura thought angrily.

The only thing that kept his from returning to the Shadow Realm was the strong sense of Shadow Magic within the city, the magic of the Millennium Puzzle, and a weak hikari.

-----------

"Wow..." Breathed Yujhi. He couldn't believe everything the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle was telling him. The Shadow Realm? Duel Monsters coming to life? Magic? It all seemed impossible. Yet, somehow, he knew it was true, he could feel it from the depths of Yugi's soul room.

Yugi tilted his head and looked confused at Yugi. "Wait a sec, shouldn't you be in class right now?"

Tilting his head in a similar way to Yugi, Yujhi showed he was also confused. What was Yugi talking about? Wait a second... he'd fallen asleep in the middle of school! That's how he ended up here. "Crud! How do I get out of here?!"

Yugi laughed as him and pointed to the door separating his soul room from the corridor outside it. "Get back to your soul room first, you should be able to wake up no problem from there."

Yujhi glared back a Yugi laughed at him, but ran out all the same. _"I'm in huge trouble for this..."_

-----------

"Yujhi Mouto!"

"Ah!" Yujhi suddenly fell off his chair and landed on the floor, rubbing his head and sitting up. He blushed a little as a few people laughed at him, then looked up at the teacher, who stood with her arms folded. He grinned nervously and sat back up on his chair.

"Detention after school Yujhi." was th teachers only comment before she turned and walked back to the top of the class. Yujhi groaned and slouched onto his desk, narrowing his eyes as he heard someone else laughing at his misfortune. _"Shut up Yugi..."_

"Well that's not very polite now, is it?" was Yugi's response. Yujhi could tell from the tone in his voice he was grinned, so he just ignored him.

-----------

Yugi sighed and lay back on the ground, staring up into the darkness of the room, which seemed to have no ceiling. "Mouto..." He whispered to himself. He knew that was a familiar name, but he didn't know where from. It was the same with Joseph's and Steven's surnames.

He closed his eyes and sighed, feeling like he'd released all his strength in doing so. He yawned and rolled over, quickly falling asleep and ignoring the uncomfortable feeling of the stone floor.

-----------

"Those stupid robots... they were built for cleaning and yet they didn't do a stroke of work..." Yujhi mumbled to himself as he walked home after detention. The robots were after having a great time giving Yujhi the filthiest jobs they could before he was allowed to leave. Yujhi looked down at the Millennium Puzzle, which was hanging around his neck by a gold coloured chain, and sighed. _"Wonder what kind of evil Yugi was talking about..."_

"Yo Yujhi!"

Yujhi coughed and struggled to keep himself from falling as Ryoura came up behind him and never knocked him over while putting an arm around him. "Hey Ryoura."

"Whacha doin' leaving school at this time buddy?" Ryoura asked in a confused, but always overly-energetic, attitude.

"Got detention." Yujhi shrugged as he straightened himself up and they started to walk down the street.

Ryoura looked at him, a little surprised. "Whoa... major bummer."

"Who are you to talk, you get detention every day." Yujhi said, grinning as Ryoura shrugged.

"Ya, but I'm used to it. Ya see dude?" Ryou asked, and Yujhi nodded. Ryoura's eyes caught the Millennium Puzzle and he looked at it. "Whoa! Where'd you buy that thing?!" he asked jumping and pointing at it.

Yujhi gave Ryoura a strange look but smiled. Why was he always so hyper? "Well, it's sort of a family heirloom. Been passed down for centuries. It's called the Millennium Puzzle"

"Millennium Puzzle huh?"

"Yup."

"Then I suggest you hand it over..."

Yujhi jumped and spun around to face Ryoura, but sort of wished he hadn't. Ryoura wasn't acting normal. Well, normal for Ryoura. His voice was deeper, a lot deeper, and his eyes looked a lot less friendly, almost evil. "R-Ryoura?"

"I am not Ryoura you fool." Bakura's voice almost hissed as he grinned at the boy in from of him. "Now hand over the Puzzle or you will be hurt..."

-----------

To Be Continued

-----------

Ryoura is pronounced Rai-ou-ra, more or less how it's spent.  
Awww, no Steve or Joe in this chappy, didn't realise that... ah well, maybe I'll have 'em in the next chappy ^^  
Heehee, do you guys like Ryoura as much as I do? He's overly-hyper =^^=  
Yesh, their all black and blue, I'm starting to think this story should be called: 

**Yu-Gi-Oh!: The Age of Gangsters**

_;; Nah, that sucks, I'll stuck to Soul Destruction ^^  
Please review guys! Slán slán fro now!  
Bay Bay!  
Bayleef  
adorable_chickorita@hotmail.com  
www.geocities.com/bayleefslibrary


	5. Same Rivals, Same Stakes

Hey guys! Sorry for not updating in so long, been all over the place, plus me sister's were workin' on their stories too ^^ You should read 'em, my sisters as **Ashla** and **Joey's Girl**. Thankies for the reviews guys!

**Response to Reviews:**  
Bookdragon: heehee, bet the chars don't agree, but thatnkies for the complement!  
StarLite-Phoenix: I know... but I only get to work on stories on days off or at weekends, plus I have lots o' dif stories to work on ^^; Silly me, ne?  
MagicianGirl: never thought I'd do a slightly OOC story that peeps would like ^^ Glad yaz like it.  
TaleneIsMyYami: Well... Bakura's gonna be a whole lot OOC in this, coz him and Ryoura have to kinda the comedy in though spots ^^;  
WolfKeeper989: Lol, Ryoura? Yup, He could be a problem ^^;  
Red Roses2-chan: Aww... I want one! But how the heck could I get one of 'em? Your lucky enough to get near one, grr! An well... I'll have to do without. I've got me cards and card games as well as me DDM Gameboy Advance Game anyway ^^ Ahem, thankies for the review!  
Bloody Sun Angel: Never heard of Cloncity, but ya, Ryoura likes Pizza ^^ Weird... meh, he's a fun charry ^^  
Ashla: Ryoura cutie, Bakura meanie! *Glomps both* =^^=  
lil-beast-spirit-222: I'll try to, but it's kinda hard how the stories going ^^;  
Sorceress Vanessa: Ya you do tend to say good luckers a good bit ^^; Meh, tis a good thing! Ya, Ryoura's a looney, but I just thought it'd be a good change from Bakura and Ryou =^^= Seemed I was right, lot's o' peeps like him.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

"This is talking"  
_'These are thoughts'_

** Chapter Four - Same Rivals, Same Stakes **

Yujhi held the puzzle tight as he looked at Ryoura. His friend was different. His hairstyle was slightly spikier, and his eyes were harsh. What was going on?

Bakura grinned at the sixteen-year-old standing in front of him. He clearly had no idea what was going on. Perfect... Raising his hand slowly, palm facing upwards, an orb of green magic appeared, burning with a bright, powerful glow. His smirk widened at the expression of fear on his targets face. This should be easy.

"If you wont give it by choice, I'll have to take it by force." Bakura announced, throwing the magic forward towards Yujhi.

From within the Millennium Puzzle, Yugi awoke suddenly. The sense of dark magic... shadow magic... it was stronger then ever. He instantly knew his hikari was in trouble, and decided to take action.

A bright glow erupted from the Millennium Puzzle, blinding Bakura temporarily. Yugi thought he could have held off the attack, but because it was launched at a close range it had caught him off guard. Struggling to keep his balance, he raised his hand as a burst of red magic appeared, his violet eyes tinged with red as he glared at his enemy.

Bakura was surprised. No mere mortal could take the blow of a Millennium Item and stayed standing. Unless... "No..." Bakura growled. That shrimp Yugi had somehow found a way into the Millennium Puzzle! He thought he was rid of that pest and his pathetic friends.

He looked at the boy now standing in front of him. He didn't look entirely like himself when he fused, his golden bangs coloured both blond and black, while black lightning shapes rain through the slightly red tinged pink in his hair. His once deep violet eyes were tinged with red, making him slightly more threatening, and he'd lost some of the compassion in his eyes. Yugi was different... this time around, he was not going to hold back once punishment was needed. "We meet again..." Bakura whispered, but loud enough for Yugi to here.

Raising an eyebrow, but keeping his guard up, Yugi responded. "We've never met. Back off!" As he yelled, the magic in his hand seemed to intensify in strength. He didn't care who this guy was, he'd tried to attack Yujhi, and for that Yugi didn't trust him in the slightest.

_"He doesn't remember?"_ Bakura was surprised, and a little insulted. This kid had forgotten him. Bakura! The most evil person in the world! Well... at least in his opinion. No time for that. All he wanted was the Millennium Puzzle. Quickly drawing Ryoura's deck from his pocket, he shuffled through and summoned a monster. "Summoned Skull!"

The Summoned Skull appeared beside its master as the ground erupted in darkness, crawling up around them. Yugi took one glance at the surroundings of the Shadow Realm, but was unfazed. He drew his own deck and drew a card. If he couldn't beat the monster, he could at least match its strength. "Dark Magician!" The ever-loyal Dark Magician rose from the darkness in front of his master.

_"I've got to try something else, his Summoned Skull is to powerful to beat with the help of a magic card..."_ These thoughts raced through his mind like instant, rather then his actually thoughts. He looked quickly through his deck as he spoke to Yujhi. _"Do you have any magic cards that could power up the Dark Magician?"_

Slightly confused, but determined to help, Yujhi answered. _"I think I have some sort of field magic card that could help."_

Just as Yujhi said this, Yugi found it. Pulling out the card he held it high above him. "I play the field card, Yami!" Yugi blinked in surprises as complete darkness erupted from the card. Why did the cards name sound so familiar? It was weird. _"Yami..."_ He thought to himself in confusion. He didn't even realise that Bakura had activated a De-Spell card when the Dark Magician attacked, destroying both monsters in a stalemate.

_"Yugi look out!"_

"Huh?" Yugi snapped back into his train of thought at the sound of Yujhi's voice, and noticed a Dark Blade charging towards him. Within the mere few seconds it took the monster to reach him, Yugi had forced Yujhi to his soul room so he had complete control. The monsters sword slashed out at him, slicing the side of his arm. It gasped and collapsed to one knee, gripping his arm tightly.

-----------

Yujhi looked out the door of his soul room and saw Yugi in the corridor between their rooms. He was kneeling on the floor, breathing heavily. "Yugi?" Yujhi asked quietly as he tried to take a step forward, but once his foot touched the ground outside his room, he felt a sharp pain shooting through him. He leapt back and looked at the floor. _"What the?"_

"Stay there!" Yugi yelled at him, but closed his eyes tight in pain. If Yujhi came out, he would also be hurt, and that's the last thing Yugi wanted. "It's not safe..."

"But Yugi-"

"Please!" Yugi yelled against, but it was more difficult this time. "Just... stay there..." Yugi could tell Yujhi was reluctant, but he agreed to do so. He also knew that, if Yujhi knew that at that moment he was being attacked, receiving punches and blows from a monster three times his height, he wouldn't have agreed.

-----------

Bakura laughed as his Dark Blade tossed the weakened boy to the side. "Pathetic." Was all Bakura said. How did he get so distracted? No matter, the Puzzle was his now. He walked over and knelt down in front of Yugi, pulling his head back by the hair and forcing him to look at him. "Poor Yugi... never could beat me without your friends, could you?"

Yugi couldn't answer. He was aching all over from the blows he had already received. Though Bakura couldn't see it, he was slowly powering up a magical attack. When it was ready, he didn't hold back, he shot it forward as Bakura, striking him close range in the stomach and sending him flying back. He couldn't waste any time, he drew another card and called forth Curse of Dragon, which quickly destroyed Bakura's Dark Blade.

His eyes scanned the area, but Yugi could see no sign of Bakura anywhere. Where was he? He caught something out of the corner of his eyes, but before he could do anything, Bakura had his arm around Yugi's neck. It was hard to breath, but he tried to get free by kicking Bakura. Needless to say it didn't work.

A proud smirk on his face, Bakura whispered harshly in Yugi's ear. "Your puzzle is mine..." and reached down, gripping the puzzle tightly.

Yugi kicked harder, but it was hard enough for him to breath. He looked down and his eyes widened as the puzzle was pulled off from around his neck. "No!" Was all he could yell before he felt himself being forced back into the Millennium Puzzle, back to the darkness of his soul room.

Bakura dropped Yujhi's limp form to the ground and grinned at the Puzzle. _"I may not be able to use the powers yet, but this will give me time to plan how to destroy him. Maybe I'll take a leaf from Marik's book and make him duel without his yami. And who's to say Yugi can miss out on a little torture?"_ He looked down at Yujhi as the Shadow Realm slowly evaporated around him, and grinned, turning away.

"Yu-gi..."

Looking back but not stopping, Bakura grinned at Yujhi as he struggled to his hands and knees, but collapsed. "We'll meet again little boy, you can be sure of that..."

-----------

To Be Continued

-----------

Heehee, not even I knew that was going to happen! Well... so to speak ^^;  
Whacha think? I'm trying to make the chappys in this one long enough so you guys don' wanna kill me. Hope yaz'll review, slán slán for now guys! Bay Bay!  
Bayleef  
adorable_chickorita@hotmail.com  
www.geocities.com/bayleefslibrary


	6. Mysterious Memories

Hey guys! Chappy time! Oh, and thanks for the reviews bytheby!

**Response to Reviews:**  
Ninetalesuk: *Glares at Noctowl.* I'll update when I like thank you very much. Heehee, joking. I'll try to read your stories, but writing them and even getting on the computer is hard enough.  
Bookdragon: Such a creative review ^^; Here yaz go!  
Bloody Sun Angel: heehee, glad yaz liked. It wasn't gonna work like that, it just... happened ^^; Glad yaz liked it!  
WolfKeeper989: I could tell yaz, but that would be boring ^^ Yaz gotta read it.  
manga_nut: O.o; Uh... what?  
TaleneIsMyYami: *Sarcasticly* Are you a Bakura fan? Heehee, glad yaz liked it ^^  
Sorceress Vanessa: Ya, Yujhi just ain't as lovable as Yugi ^^ Gotta try to draw a piccy of the two of them, but me piccy's at DA are mostly chibi ^^; Can't draw nout else easily, how annoying -_-; Meh, glad yaz liked it ^^  
Red Roses2-chan: I looked up the Duel Disks on E-Bay.... and now I want one! They look so cool! meh, look what yaz done... no biggie, glad to know they exist ^^ Well, this ones about 4 pages, how's that?  
Ashla: Actually, not even I know what's fully gonna happen next ^^; So yay! Irene doesn't know anymore then you do. I know, unusual name, but me's no care. This ones longer! MUHAHA!  
SilverKnight7: Updates! ^-^

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

"This is talking"  
_'These are thoughts'_

** Chapter Five - Mysterious Memories **

_"Yujhi? Hello? Can you hear me?"_

Yujhi groaned and opened his eyes weakly. He had to blink a few times to clear his vision, but soon the room came into focus. He was in his own room, and Joe was kneeling next to his bed with his Duel Monsters cards. "Hey buddy, what happened to you?" Joe asked as he sat up on the bed. He looked at Yujhi with confusion. "What were you doin' just lying in the street?"

Closing his eyes, Yujhi tried to gather his strength, before sitting up quickly. He felt a hand on his shoulder, stopping him from getting up, and looked up at Joe. "Let me go." He said in a threatening voice.

Joe seemed surprised at Yujhi, but shook his head. "We don't even know what happened to you, your not going anywhere until your better."

"But that guy stole my Millennium Puzzle!" Yujhi protested, growling as Joe explained it was just 'a stupid necklace that can be replaced'. "It's much more then that Joe! You just don't understand..." He hit his friends hand away and stood up, tripping slightly but quickly gaining balance by widening his stance.

"Yujhi..." Joe stood up and placed a hand on Yujhi's shoulder. "If it's that important to you... I'll help. But you need to explain what this is all about first." He sat Yujhi down into a chair and pulled one up for himself, sitting backwards on it. "Ok, start talkin'."

Yujhi sighed and closed his eyes. How was he supposed to explain this without sounding crazy? _"Oh well... here goes..."_ He opened his eyes and looked up. "Well, you see..."

-----------

Yugi opened his eyes slowly, and found himself inside a small room. What was going on? What had just happened? Where was he?

Looking around him, Yugi was surprised to see so many toys around. There were video games, stuffed animals, toy cars... it reminded him of something, besides a kids play room. It felt, like somewhere he belonged. But what could that mean? Ignoring the feeling, his gaze landed on a large metal door in front of him. Being as curious as he was, he walked forward and pulled the door open.

It led into a corridor, much like the one between his soul room and Yujhi's. Wait... had be been in Yujhi's soul room? No way, Yujhi's soul room had much more technology, and not so many kids toys. Then, where was he?

He walked to the door opposite the soul room he had just been in and looked at it. It had the Millennium Symbol on it, but was no different to the other same for that. Opening the door, he gasped when his gaze fell upon that of a soul room, mirroring his own.

He walked in cautiously, his eyes scanning the shadows for any sign of friend or foe. He stopped and looked up, taking in the image. It was so like his own soul room... but it didn't feel like it. Who else had a mind as confused and as questioning as his?

Climbing stairs, but not daring to open any doors, Yugi travelled deeper into the soul room. He had a strange feeling that, the closer he drew to the centre, the stronger he felt. Again, he had no idea what was going on, or why he felt like this, but he didn't care. The feeling edged him on, forcing him to keep going.

Finally, he reached the centre of the maze, but was confused by what he say. There seemed to be a huge glowing orb of light, around five times his height in ratio, with baseball sized small orbs floating around it. He was in the heart of this souls mind... in this souls memories.

Walking towards the orb, he watched a few small ones float by, before reaching out and letting one fall into his hand. It turned red on contact... a painful memory. Placing his other hand on it also to get a better grip, he pulled it away from the larger orb and took a few steps back. Why he was doing this he didn't know, but he opened his hands and looked at the orb, which showed one of the souls memories. He could see someone inside it, and lean a little closer to it, then gasped.

It was him! Whoever's memory this was, they had known Yugi before. Before he'd been trapped in the Millennium Puzzle! Sitting down on the floor, he gripped the orb tight as the voices of the memory echoed in his mind and he looked at the picture, which was from the view of the memories owner. Whoever this was, they were hugging him, and he was crying into them. He watched himself pull away and look the person in the eye, slightly scaring himself at the seriousness of his expression. He heard his own voice echo in his mind.

_"Don't guilt yourself on another's fault... remember that. And also remember this... you were the best friend I've ever had..."_

Yugi watched on. This was when he had been trapped inside the Puzzle... but who was this? Who had been Yugi's best friend? He cringed as the persons vision blurred with tears as they shook the limp for of... well... him. He suddenly blinked in confusion as the picture faded to white, then exploded into a million pieces, travelling like dust back to the central orb before reforming.

It hurt. While watching the memory, he felt all the emotional pain of the memory holder, and his feelings were mixed. Fear, shock... and a broken heart. Yugi could feel his own eye's tearing up, but quickly gathered himself. He had to find out who this person was, they may be the link to his past.

But suddenly, a sharp pain erupted inside him, and he was awoken from his dream.

-----------

"Wake up little Yugi, it's torture time."

Yugi's eyes opened slowly as Bakura cut off the magical energy it was after using like a blade to stab Yugi, but leave no mark. The playfulness in Bakura's voice made Yugi feel sick with hatred. He growled angrily, and spoke in a threatening voice. "Bakura..."

Bakura blinked in confusion as he looked at Yugi. They were in the Millennium Puzzle, which Bakura had magically connected to the Millennium Ring, but he had done a little... decorating.

Bakura had brought the Shadow Realm to the item, replacing Yugi's soul room. Yugi was shackled, and hanging about two feet from the ground by his wrists. "Who do you know my name? I thought you'd lost your memory."

Yugi blinked. Who did he know Bakura's name? He hadn't known it when they met, nor during the Shadow Game. "I... I don't know..."

Bakura smirked and shook his head. "Still confused, eh Yugi? I knew you in a past lifetime. We were rival, enemies, you and your pathetic friends. Some many times I came close to claiming your puzzle, but ever time-"

"Whoa man! Where'd you get this cool movin' wallpaper?"

Bakura cringed. "Not him... not now..." He mumbled to himself, glaring back at his hikari. "Do you mind?! I'm trying to work over here!"

Ryoura was staring at the swirls of the Shadow Realm, seemingly not listening. "It's like... some sorta larva lamp... Awesome!" He turned to Bakura and clasped his hard together. "You gotta tell me how ya did it man, please?"

"Look, I'm-"

"Pleeeeeease," Ryoura begged, getting down on his knees and trying to looked pathetic, much to Bakura's frustration. "Pleasepleasepleasepleeeease!"

"Shut up!" Bakura yelled.

Ryoura grinned and placed his hands on the floor, jumping back to his feet. "Nah-ha, just kiddin' man. This stuff is way to 'whoa!' for my taste." He walked over to Bakura and put his arm around his shoulders, hanging off him. "Yo, check this out, right? I was walkin' home, right? And was talkin' to Yujhi, when BAM! I ended up in some weird room full of video games. Ain't that freaky?!" He laughed at Bakura's annoyed expression. He knew the room was his soul room, he just _loved_ to annoy Bakura. His laugh feel short as he caught sight of Yugi, who was looking feverish in his attempt to stay conscious. "Who's that?" Ryoura asked Bakura, jerking a thumb at Yugi.

"He's an escaped metal patient, he likes to be hung from walls." Bakura said in an annoyed and obviously sarcastic tone.

"Really? Spookay... that's a weird hobby if I've even seen one." Ryoura said, scratching the back of his head. "Meh, I'm gonna go order somit to eat. I think I'll have..."

Bakura looked up and whispered to himself. "Don't say it..."

"Pizza!" Ryoura cheered, running out of the room while ignoring Bakura's groan of protest. Bakura shook his head. He was fed up of pizza! Looking up at Yugi, he frowned. "Well, now that Ryoura has put me in a bad mood, I'll have to take it out on you, won't I?" He opened his hand as a whip of magic appeared in his hand. He grinned and raised it.

Yugi closed his eyes tight as he received his first burning sensation of his torture.

-----------

To Be Continued

-----------

Boring ending... I know... but I'm sorry. I was planning on workin' on this today, but I got real sick. I still feel a bit meh, but it's no so bad now... though me eyes really hurt... you guys own me!  
11:02pm and I'm kinda tired... don't flame me to much!  
Welp, as always please review and slán slán for now!  
Bay Bay!  
Bayleef  
adorable_chickorita@hotmail.com  
www.geocities.com/bayleefslibrary


	7. Bakura's Proposition

Hey guys! **I'l soooooooooooo sorry for the late update!** I meant to do it last Saturday, but I couldn't get it finished! I know you guys have expectations, and I wanna live up to them, so I made this one a page longer then the last. At least, it's longer in wordpad ^^

**Response to Reviews:**  
feh: glad yaz do ^^ I love Ryoura! *Glomps* Heehee ^^;  
YumeTakato: **Yugi: O_O;; Can't... breath...** Bayleef: heehee, this fast enough? No.. should've been up last Saturday ¬_¬;;  
Pooka228: I seriously doubt it, Ryoura's not exactly the sharpest tool in the shed.  
**Ryoura: I live in a shed? Then what am I doin' here? *Looks around his room***  
Bayleef: Heehee, see? ^^;  
TaleneIsMyYami: heehee, glad yaz like the story and Ryoura ^^ Second original char peeps have liked, the other being Rick Ketchum. Meh, read on!  
BookDragon: He's a weirdo, ne? Heehee, glad yaz liked ^^  
Sorceress Vanessa: *Eats cookie and cuddles Yami Plushie* Thank you! ... Bakura... run for your life...  
SilverKnight7: Mittens!  
... What?  
Red Roses2-chan: O.o? What? I didn't mind! It was fun! And I'm feelin' much better now anyvay ^^ No need to feel's guilty, I should've had more sleep or somit ^^ Hope yaz like this chappy!  
Ninetalesuk: *Twaps Noctowl* Cut that out! Or I'll sick me Koumori Dragon on yaz! heehee, nah, on'y jokin' ^^  
Ashla: **Bakura: *Takes out a gun and points it at Ashla* What are you implying?  
Ryoura: Bakuman, she said _non_ guy/guy. Still, sounded bad... make her eat soap!  
Bakura: Hmm... that's not a bad idea...  
Ryoura: No poison!  
Bakura: awww......**

Now doncha feel special Sue? All Ryoura and Bakura in your response ^^

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

"This is talking"  
_'These are thoughts'_

** Chapter Six - Bakura's Proposition **

Yugi gasped for breath and he collapsed to his knees, clutching his stomach after the blow he received from Bakura. Surrounding his attacker, Yugi could see a number of different Duel Monsters, all with an attack already used on the unfortunate prisoner. Blood flowed freely from his arm and left side, while also running down his face from a numerous cuts. His vision blurred and strength was hard to find. He started to sway from side to side in dizziness.

"What's the matter? Can't you get up and fight?" Bakura asked with a smirk. Easy for him to say, Yugi had been tied up for must of his torture.

Groaning, Yugi tried his best to make a response, but couldn't find his voice as blood filled his mouth and he coughed it up, clutching his chest with one hand while falling onto the other. He was weak, and couldn't hold himself up, so he collapsed down on the ground, unmoving, as his vision blurred and faded into darkness.

-----------

"Yujhi you can't seriously believe that!" Joe called down the stairs at his friend. He followed his quickly down, nearly tripping on the last few steps, and met him at the door. "Yujhi, sorry to say it bud but I think you've lost it. Just forget about the stupid Puzzle"

"Shut up!"

Joe blinked in confusion. Yujhi usually didn't get this angry. "What is the matter with you?"

Yujhi looked up at Joe, then back down at his scooter, which he was adding some quick repairs to. "It's my fault Yugi's gone... he warned me to take care of the Millennium Puzzle and I let him down. He protected me from harm as long as he could, and I know it was painful. I just don't understand." He looked up at his friend. "Why did he do it? I barely know him and he saved my life."

Shuffling uncomfortably, Joe shrugged. He didn't know what to say, what the heck was Yujhi talking about? What he'd said before couldn't be true... could it?

"Well I'm going out to find him." Yujhi announced, standing up and walking outside. Leaving the handle down on his scooter, he stepped onto it, using it like some sort of skateboard as it hovered about a foot off the ground. "Don't follow me, it could be dangerous." Was the last thing he said before speeding off, steering himself at a slope to dodge people and obstacles.

Joe watched on for a mere few seconds, before he quickly decided he wanted to follow. But how? He didn't have his scooter with him! Now what?

"Yo Joe! What's up with you?"

Turning Joe looked at Steve, confused. "Why do you have two scooters?"

"The other's your, duh!" Steve said holding it out. "Remember? You tried to beat me in a race and smashed it into a wall? I fixed it for ya!" He said, smiling.

"GreatthanksseeyaKaiba!" Joe said in a hurry, grabbing the scooter and taking off quickly and leaving Steve behind.

Of coarse, Steve wasn't one to _be_ left behind, and was curious anyway, so he quickly opened his scooter and followed. _"I at LEAST deserve a proper thanks for fixin' that thing, now what ever he's doing I'm gonna forcefully include myself in."_ Steve thought, grinning.

-----------

"I'm back..."

Yugi looked up at the large orb of memories. Time to search for more clues to his past.

With no time to waste, he hauled himself shakily to his feet, widening his stance for balance. He hugged his arms and sighed a shaky breath. He shivered in pain, trying to calm himself down, before taking a heavy step forward. Ever step he took was accompanied by a gasp of pain, as a pain shot through him from previous injuries. Why is it, even in his dreams, he still felt all the pain, emotions and thoughts as he would if in his conscious form.

By the time he reached the orb, his energy was drained worse then ever, but he couldn't stop now. His past was only an arm reach away. He nervously stretched his arm out, but his vision was blurred, and he didn't realise how close the orb was. He jerked his hand forward, causing his hand to plunge into the large orb. He gasped as flashes of different memories came through his mind.

Slifer, Bakura, himself, a duelling field, The Winged Dragon of Ra, a man smirking with the Millennium Eye, a wall of Kuriboh blocking a Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon, a stone tablet, someone who looked like Joe, an anchor.

Voices swam in his mind too, as well as a mixed emotions of anger, fear, hatred and shock.

"Go Slifer The Sky Dragon!" "Your Millennium Puzzle will be mine..." "The Winged Dragon of Ra!" "You will pay for what you did..." "Blue Eye's Ultimate Dragon, Newtron Blast attack!" "Yami? So that's your name."

Yugi pulled himself away from the orb quickly, falling back and gasping for breath before collapsing to his knees. He hugged his arms and lowered his head, tears of pain streaming down his face as he cried uncontrollably from mixed emotions received from the memories, shivering from pain. _"Yami?"_ He thought to himself. That was the persons name, and a familiar one.

He closed his eyes and lay down on the ground as his breaths calmed but his consciousness faded. "Yami..."

-----------

"Joe, Steve, this really isn't a good idea. You should just go back home."

"No way!" Steve proclaimed. "After what Joe's told me, there's no way I'm going back and leavin' you by yourself.!"

Yujhi sighed. There was no way to change Steve's mind, and Joe was even more hopeless to convince. "Fine, but be careful..."

-----------

Bakura sighed as he emerged from the Millennium Ring. "Well... that was refreshing." He whispered to himself and smirked.

"Yo Baku!"

Bakura growled in frustration at Ryoura's voice. "It's Bakura!" He yelled, glaring back at the door of Ryoura's room.

"Aww..." Ryoura said in a pitying voice, before putting on a baby voice. "Is Bakuwa all mad? I tink someone needs a hug." He said with a half pouting expression, outstretching his arms playfully.

"Get away from me..." Bakura mumbled, turning away from Ryoura, but the hikari simply walked over and hugged Bakura anyway. Growling, Bakura glared down at him. "I swear if you don't let me go right now I'll-"

"I hug to bug." Ryoura proclaimed with a smile, obviously ignoring Bakura's comments. He let go and leaned his elbow on Bakura's shoulder. "Oh, bytheby, Yujhi and the others popped over and asked me 'bout you. Think yaz could give him back his puzzle?" He asked, jerking his thumb at the door.

Bakura rolled his eyes before glaring at his hikari. "I'm not giving it back."

Ryoura, completely unaffected by Bakura's intimidating glare, blink in confusion then waved his finger at Bakura. "Now now young man, you know it's wrong to steal." He said playfully. "Be a good little boy and trot of downstairs and apologise."

Bakura's shoulders slouched and he looked over at Ryoura, mouth hanging open. What was with this crazy kid? Bakura succeeded in scaring everyone, including Yami, at one point or another, but this little pest was completely opposite. He could barely believe some of the words that came out of his mouth. He felt strangely childish though, and for what reason he didn't know. Folding his arms he looked away. "No."

It was silent for only mere seconds, before Ryoura burst ut laughing. Bakura looked back at him in confusion before Ryoura pointed at him. "You pouted all by yourself! My little Baku's growing up so fast... where do the years go?" He said in a fake tearful voice.

"I did not... but that doesn't matter!" He added before Ryoura could comment. His voice suddenly became serious "I'm not giving up the Millennium Puzzle, unless he beats me in a Shadow Game... only then will-"

"Y'okay then! I'll go tell 'im. This is gonna be keu-wel!" Ryoura yelled, taking off and out of the room, Bakura's slowly following.

-----------

"I have to beat you? In a Shadow Game?" Yujhi was surprised at Ryoura's words as he looked at the spirit form of Bakura, who, for some reason unknown to Yujhi, was staying away from Ryoura. Steve and Joe were sitting on the sofa nearby, looking just as anxious as Yujhi.

Ryoura nodded quickly. "Yupyup. This is gonna be awesome!"

"Well... ok..." Yujhi shuffled on the spot. What did Bakura have planned? The whole room around them suddenly erupted into darkness, travelling up the walls like a shadow before they were fully enveloped in it. The Shadow Realm...

Bakura smirked and picked up the Millennium Puzzle. A glow erupted from it, and an unconscious Yugi appeared on the floor next to him. He bent down and picked Yugi up by the back of his jacket, whispering harshly. "Wake up little Yugi, I want you to see you're friends demise." He placed a hand on Yugi's forehead and a glow erupted from it. Yugi's eyes suddenly snapped open.

"Yami!"

Bakura blinked at Yugi's first words as he awoke. He shrugged and threw Yugi back, cords of darkness shooting out of the ground and gripping his wrists, stretching his arms out beside him. He gasped in pain, all the while more black cords wrapping around his already immobile form. "Just be quiet and enjoy the match."

Ryoura looked around, suddenly seeming much less hyper then before. Smoke-like forms swirled around the Shadow Realm, lost souls. Rubbing his left arm nervously, he looked back at his yami. "Um... Bakura...?"

"What?!" Bakura hissed harshly, and was surprised to see Ryoura looking at him, with fear in his eyes.

"I... never mind..." Ryoura feel silent, hugging his arms slightly. This place... the feel of sadness, pain, death... it was that of a familiar and unfortunately unforgettable period in Ryoura's past. He felt helpless... and emotionally weak...

Unfortunately, no one seemed to notice this. Bakura had already turned his attention back to Yujhi. "The rules are simple." Bakura began. "We each choose five cards from our decks, one monster and four magic or trap cards. Those are the only cards aloud in play, and you must choose wisely, for one slip up means your gone... draw your cards!"

-----------

To Be Continued

-----------

Hmm... Bakura and Ryoura are more focused on then anyone else ^^ Meh, why not? They's cool!  
Yay! Longest part! Size wise that is... heehee, size wise...  
Heehee, whacha think? hope yaz liked it. And Ryoura? *Huggles* You may just understand that later on... and no, it has nout to do with the Shadow Realm.  
**Me's gots a pic of Ryoura!** It's not exactly how I imagine him, and he looks 10, but meh ^^;Yaz want it check me profile, near the bottom.  
Hope yaz liked the chappy! Please review and slán slán for now!  
Bay Bay!  
Bayleef  
adorable_chickorita@hotmail.com  
www.geocities.com/bayleefslibrary


	8. So long Shadow Realm

Hey guys! Sorry this took so long. I know, chappy name sucks, but that's me ^^; Thanks for the reviews! Though... I won't respond this chappy, ok? maybe next one ^^

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

"This is talking"  
_'These are thoughts'_

** Chapter Seven - So long Shadow Realm **

Both players summoned their mosters to the field. Summonings weren't important, which meant another showdown between the Dark Magician and the Summoned Skull. Yujhi looked down at his hand and at the Millennium Puzzle Bakura had given back to him. Because it was a shadow game, Bakura saw no problem with giving it to him. Without it he couldn't play the Shadow Game, and when he lost he would have to hand it over, no matter what.

Yujhi looked over at Yugi. His yami looked unconscious, head hanging and eyes closed, but what Yujhi worried the most about was his injuries. They had healed somewhat, possibly from the magic of the Millennium Puzzle, but Bakura had kept him in pain, that was clear. He could see Yugi mumbling something to himself... what was he saying?

"Let the games begin..." Bakura said, offering the first move to Yujhi.

"Alright, I play the magic card, Yami!" Yujhi raised the card above him, darkness erupting from it.

"I knew you would play that card..." Bakura whispered, holding one of his cards up. "Dark Sanctuary!" He called, Yujhi's field card destroyed by Bakura's. "Now if your monster attacks, it will attack you insteed of me..."

"No it won't, I play De-Spell!"

"Then I play trap hole!"

"Remove trap!"

"Rush Recklessly!"

Joe looked from Yujhi to Bakura and back again. This was the weirdest duel he'd ever seen. Yujhi was quiet now, which worried Joe. "Hey, wait a sec... were'd Ryoura disappear to?"

"Attack!" Bakura comanded, Yujhi had forfited his turn to Bakura, leaving him wide open for an attack. The Summoned Skull was surronded by electricity, which shot towards Yujhi.

The electric shock shot towards Yujhi, but at the last second, he held up a card. "Mirrior Force!"

"No!" Bakura yelled as he monster was destroyed by it's own attack. He looked back, only to see Yugi had disappeared back into the Millennium Puzzle. He growled and glared forward. "This is not over... Come out and face me Yugi!" He yelled in anger.

-----------

"Yugi! Are you ok?" Yujhi ran over to his Yami's soul room, but as soon as he opened the door he came face to face with a very serious looking Yugi. His eye's were dull, but serious, and full of rage. "Uh... what's the matter Yugi?"

"Stand aside..." Yugi said in a harsh, dead tone. "I must fight him..."

"Yugi are you crazy?!" Yujhi yelled, but Yugi simply pushed him aside, walking out of his soul room.

"I don't understand why this hate has grown so strong... but this is my fight..." Yugi whispered, gripping something in his hand. Confusion suddenly sweeped over him. What was he holding. looking down, he saw a glowing red orb in his hand. He gasped. "A... a memory?" Those memories weren't a figment of his unconscious imagination. They were real! Yami was real!

The orb suddenly burst in a million pieces, disolving into nothing, but Yugi didn't care. He suddenly felt more confident, and determined to defeat his enemy. _"Bakura... You're going down..."_

-----------

"Bakura..."

Looking back in confusion, Bakura rolled his eyes. "What's the matter now Ryoura?" He asked. Ryoura was sitting on the floor a short distance away, arms rested on his knees as he stared blankly at the floor.

"Can we go home...?" Ryoura spoke up in a small, shaky voice, which was barely audible. "I.. I don't like it here..." He whispered, looking at the smoke like spirits that rose from seemingly no where, circling the area but making no sound.

"Oh for-" Bakura smacked his forehead and walked over to him, standing in front of him. "Look, your safe as long as you don't have a shadow game. Besides, most of the stuff here is an illusion. Anything can be. Like, water." He pointed his hand towards the ground beside Ryoura and a splash of water came up. "Or... fire." A flame suddenly erupted beside Ryoura, causing him to yelled and leap away from it. Bakura watched in confusion as Ryoura hugged his knees and shivered, looking at the floor. "What are you? Five? Get ahold of yourself!"

"Bakura!"

"Yugi..." Bakura looked back and grinned at his long time nemesis. He turned to face him, ignoring his fear-struck hikari, and opened his hand, a ball of green magic appearing in it. "Let's begin..."

Yujhi appeared beside Yugi and ran over to the others, who were talking to Ryoura. "Ryoura what's wrong?" He asked, putting his hand on his friends shoulder. Behind him he could hear the buzzing and such of magic firing from one opponint to another. Ryoura was spaced out, and not responding. "I just want to get out of here." He finally said.

"What, are you clusterphobic?" Joe asked, recieving a smack around the bak of the head by Steve. "Ow! Hey!"

"How the heck could be be clusterphobic in an open area?"

Yugi and Bakura where both exhausted, panting heavily from loss of magic. But both refused to give up though, as they powered up one last blast of magic. They both cried out and released the magic in unison, both powerful blasts meeting in the middle.

Suddenly... the explosion covered the whole area. A bright light covered them all, blinding them, as they felt themselves being pulled, but to where, and why...?

"Yujhi!" Yugi called out, narrowing his eyes and strugling to see, he spotted his partner and grabbed his hand, trying to stop him from being pulled ino the portal that had ripped open in the Shadow Realm. He dug his heels into the ground, trying to prevent the vacuum-like luring. Unfortunately, his feet were suddenly knocked from under him by someone else, but who it was he couldn't see. He felt himself being pulled into the portal, into another demension.

The last thing he remembered, was the light disappearing and crashing into something, before everything were black... 

-----------

To Be Continued

-----------

You're all gonna kill me aren't ya? To short and full of crap... I wish I hadn't done this chappy today... it sucks....  
I'm sorry, no inspiration guys! I know everything that's gonna happen, and I know some peeps are finding this as boring as ****, but I'm really sorry! Maybe I shoulda brainstormed with me sister first... bleh! Sorry guys, next chappy should be better, the story-line starts off better there. Sorry again!  
Bay Bay!  
Bayleef  
adorable_chickorita@hotmail.com  
www.geocities.com/bayleefslibrary


	9. Yugi in Wonderland

Hey guys! Well, sense the Last chappy sucked, I think when I'm writing this one I'll have to have me inspiration music on. *Opens Media Player, plays 'We've the Got World'* I dunno what it is, but this helps be draw, let's try it with writing ^^ Muha! Chappy name is totally whack ^^  
**Ryoura: I like it!  
Bakura: You would...  
Yugi: Hey, why are we here?  
Yujhi: _; The author's bored?  
Joe: *Starts singing.* Let's eat, to the beat!  
Steve: Aaaaa Pizza hut a pizza hut, ken-  
Ryoura: Pizza?! Where?!  
Everyone bar Ryoura and Bayleef: _;;  
Bakura: Why me?**  
Coz your the luckiest yami in the world.  
**Bakura: Speaking of Yami, where is the dosser?**  
No asking questions about characters out of the story! *Hit's Bakura with a frying pan.*  
**Bakura: @_@  
Everyone but Bayleef: O.O;**  
Ok! Review responses!

Red Roses2-chan: Clusterphobic is a fear of small places. Yaz gotta read to answer the rest of your questions ^^;  
Ashla: Youza mad sis ^^; Meh, Bakura's meanto to be that way but there may be an ikkle change in him by the end... no more spoiling!  
TaleneIsMyYami: Last chappy was quite odd, ya... but I guess it wasn't super bad, still didn't like it much though. Meh! read on!  
YumeTakato: Meza crazy, me's endin's gotta be be crazy too ^^ Meh, me's not respondin well today... glad yaz like it ^^  
Ninetalesuk: Ok, I'm not gonna say that Noctowls not drivin' me mad > Sorceress Vanessa: interesting? I would say... weird ^^; You'll see, glad yaz liked it ^^  
Helbaworshipper: Thankies!  
Pooka228: Ya need to read a little closer ^^ But ya, twas confusin'. They were all dragged in.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

"This is talking"  
_'These are thoughts'_

** Chapter Eight - Yugi in Wonderland **

Yugi groaned as he awoke, opening his eyes slowly. _"What just happened?"_ he thought, looking down at the grass he was lying on. He pulled some out and looked at it in confusion. _"Am I going crazy or... is this grass yellow?"_ It felt like grass, looked like grass, but it wasn't the right colour. He groaned and sat up, holding his head. "Yujhi?" He called out.

"Hey Yugi! You gotta try this!"

"What?" Yugi looked back and his eyes grew wide. The whole area looked like a dream world. Yes, the grass was yellow, but the tree barks were really red, the leaves blue, while the sky was magenta with yellow clouds. "What the hell-?" He stood up quickly and spotted Yujhi, as well as Steve and Joe. "What are you doing?"

"What's it look like?" Yujhi called, springing up. When he and the others had regained consciousness, they'd found themselves lying on flowers about the size of a car, or bigger. Standing up they realised that the stems were swirling, like a spring, causing them to bounce up. Forgetting where they were and why, they had been bouncing around on them for ages.

_"What kinda wacky place is this?"_ Yugi though, looking around. He sensed strong magic, but where was it coming from?

"Look out!"

"Wha-?" Yugi didn't have time to respond as Yujhi landed on top of him. "Ow..."

"Heehee, oops." Yujhi grinned, rolling off him and lying next to him. "Hey Yugi, is this some kind of crazy dream?"

Yugi groaned and shook his head. "I don't think so..." He stood up and brushed himself off, sighing heavily, but no sooner had he taken half a step, he was knocked over with not one, but two other people. "Steve.... Joe... get off!"

It took a few minutes to organise them, Joe, Yujhi and Steve were hyped up now, so it was more like trying to handle a bunch of barely controllable five-year-olds. _Eventually_ they were walking along the field, taking in the sight of the crazy world around them. Purple and red butterflies flew by, and as soon as they enter another field they realised the grass with pink.

Steve and Joe looked at the grass with slight disgust, before grinning. "Eee! We're in Barbie Land!" Steve yelled, trying to make his voice sound girly but failing, only able to make it high pitched, before running across the field with Joe close behind. Yujhi laughed and was about to follow, when he realised Yugi was zoned out. "Yo Yugi? You ok?"

"Negative charges.."

"What?"

"This world. It's another realm created by negative charges of magic." One looked at Yujhi's face signalled he was confused, so he continued on. "When magic is used, sometimes attacks stray off, and sort of evaporate... this is where it comes. All the negative magic must have gathered to create this world, the reason it is so crazy-looking is because there's so many different types of magic."

"How did we get here?" Yujhi asked, tilting his head.

"When Bakura's magic and mine collided, it must have struck with such power it tore a whole in the wall between dimensions. Somehow it opened to this dimension, and not our own. At least... I think that's how it works.." Yugi looked up, scratching the back of his head as he thought what he'd just said through. Shrugging, he thought aloud. "Wonder if Bakura and Ryoura are here...?"

-----------

Bakura opened his eyes slowly as he regained consciousness. It took a second, but he was suddenly hit with a ten second migraine. "Ow! Ok, who's fault was that?! Yugi! I bet it was him? Where the heck am I?" He asked loudly, scanning the area in confusion.

"Hey Baku look at me!"

Bakura looked back in confusion. "Ryoura what the heck is that?"

"Some kinda bouncy ball thingy... I like it!" Ryoura yelled. He was in some sort of rubber-looking, transparent ball, bouncing around in it. "Ha! This is fun!"

"Ryoura get back here!" Bakura called, chasing after his hikari. Ryoura simply stuck out his tongue and bounced off, saying in a sing-song voice, "Ya gotta catch me first."

Bakura rolled his eyes, turning his back to Ryoura and sitting down again. "I can't believe he was stuck with this loser..." He mumbled after a while, not realising Ryoura had escaped the 'bouncy bubble' and was standing behind him.

Ryoura frowned at Bakura's remark, but, being Ryoura, responded by hanging one arm around Bakura's shoulder and grinned. "Ya I do kinda suck, but so do you. No biggie. We're both losers." He interrupted Bakura when he was about to talk, swinging himself off Bakura and sitting in front of him. "Besides, two losers.." He made to 'L' symbols with his thumb and index finger. "Make a winner." He put his thumbs together to make a 'W' symbol, smiling at Bakura.

Bakura looked at the 'W' then back at Ryoura. "You don't seriously want us to work together do you?" He stood up as Ryoura nodded. "Look, I am fed up with your whole 'lost puppy' act. The only reason I'm not killing you now is because you hold the Millennium Ring, but that's. All. You are the light, I am the dark, it's the way the world works." He turned and started walking off, but froze when Ryoura spoke, looking back in confusion.

Ryoura was sitting with his legs folded, elbows bent while palms facing the sky. He spoke in a voice nothing like he own. "Yin and Yang, Dark and Light, Salt and Pepper.... Hey!" He yelled, suddenly turning back to his usually self and jumping to his feet. "That's your new name!"

"What?"

"Pepper!" Ryoura jumped over beside him and smiled happily.

Bakura groaned and began to walk on. _"I think I preferred Baku...."_

-----------

"So what do we do now?" Joe asked, hanging upside down from a tree branch while looking at Yugi. He and Joe had just been told where they were and how they got there. He sighed as Yugi shook his head, and looked at the magenta sky. "Do you think there are other people here?"

"Possibly, though I doubt it. There could be creatures here, resembling deformed Duel Monsters."

"Why do you think that?" Steve asked.

"Parts of duel monsters energy after they've been destroyed could be here. This place has a bit of everything, who knows what to expect..." Yugi sighed and looked around. He had to admit, this world wasn't so bad, but, to his tastes, a little boring. It seemed like a painting, abnormally beautiful but still, motionless. In other words, booooooring...

Why Yugi had this craving for action, he had no idea. It probably had something to do with solitude, but once it got down to action he became so serious the bother hardly seemed worth it. _"Well, that's the problem with having the world on your shoulders, you don't have time for fun..."_

Or was there?

"Yugi?" Yujhi watched his yami rise to his feet and look around. "Are you ok?"

"Well... I know I said to be careful of this place because we had no idea what was here, but..." Yugi looked back and grinned. "Let's have a little fun while we explore! Onward troops!" He jumped up and landed on the springy ground, bouncing off. "Wa-hoo!"

"I'm in!" Joe swung down from the tree and bounced off after Yugi. Steve gave Yujhi a quick glance before following. "I great... yes, let's bounce right into danger..." Yujhi mumbled, he jumped up and began following them. "Hey guys! Wait for me! This place could be dangerous!"

Steve turned in midair and began bouncing backwards. "Lighten up Yujhi, all that's here is a whole load o' bouncy stuff and... fluffy pink bunnies." He pointed the abnormally coloured rabbits nearby. "There's nothing to worry about." 

-----------

"Oh contraire my helpless mortal..." A deep, male voice spoke from within the shadows. His dwelling? A dark castle, miles away from any of the new arrivals. It's walls were black, and the castle itself was a narrow form. Unlike the magenta sky Yugi, Bakura and the others had seen, the sky above and around the castle was black and grey with clouds and smoke.

A pair of red eyes stared into the orb that showed the form of Yugi and his group. "Which one would be a worthy sacrifice? Will it be one of these? Or..." A red swirl inside the or covered the image of the group, dissolving to reveal a new image of Bakura and Ryoura. Bakura was walking with his hands covering his ears saying 'I'm not listening. I'm not listening!' over and over, while Ryoura was blabbering so much it was almost impossible to make out what he was saying.

"One of the six is the one for the sacrifice, but which one I don't know... I must look into this..." The orb turned blank as the form turned away, disappearing out the door. "One of you mortals... will end your life here..."

-----------

To Be Continued

-----------

Ooooo.... weirdness.... Whacha think of me wacky world? I dunno were it came from, idea came during school. French I think... that's me brainstorm class ^^;  
I know, most likely not as many peeps are readin' this, but hey! The peeps who do read it are awesome and it's fun to! Hope yaz liked this chappy, though it wasn't me fave. Better then the last, that's all I can say ^^; Welp, please review and slán slán for now!  
Bay Bay!  
Bayleef  
adorable_chickorita@hotmail.com  
www.geocities.com/bayleefslibrary


	10. Sacrifice Retriever

Hey guys! read a story that hadn't been updated in ages and it got me's in da mood to write =^^=  
Ryoura: Hey Bayleef!  
Hey! Ok, considering Ryoura's one of me faves, he may be helpin' me out with reviews and such ^^ Might get the others to help too. plus I'm lazy and I wanna see how he handles it. I guess I can trust him. Ok Ryoura, take it away!  
Ryoura.... Take it where?  
_;;

**Responce to Reviews: (By Ryoura ^^;)**  
Helbaworshipper: Hey! You use the um... the um... the upside-down 'i' things! Awesome dude!  
**Bayleef: Maybe this wasn't such a goos idea...**  
jinky-kurapica: You talkin' about Harry Potter? ... Oh _this_ story! Ya, she's got an insane asilum mind, where do yaz think I came from?  
YumeTakato: ... Dude cookies rock! (Bayleef: O.o;)  
Ninetalesuk: I will what now?! No way man! I'm straight, straight as a... as a... well, I'm straight! Stupid bird... go choke on a tictac.  
Ryou's Angel: uh... hey Bay! This one thought the chap was whack? What do I say? ... Thank 'em an' move on? ok, thanks for hatin' that chap! Move on with your life! (Bayleef: No! Thank for the review and move onto the next review!) Oops...  
Red Roses2-chan: *Read review* Hey I think I like this one! lotsa upside-down 'i's and hyperness! (Bayleef: Ryoura this isn't a dating show.) Aw man... you alway's ruin me fun...  
Sorceress Vanessa: O.o Did that happen? Whoa I must of had some sort o' pizza hangover... does Pizza have alcohol in it? Meh... I have a fan! *Gives SV a hug then picks up the next review.*  
TaleneIsMyYami: Who's who? (Bayleef: you don't know about that, don't ask questions!) But I wanna know! *Whines* Me and TaleneIsMyYami will bug you! (Bayleef: it's a new character, read on! Not you Ryoura!) aww... (Bayleef: You'll meet 'em soon enough.) Oh goodie ^^  
Pooka228: Bayleef! Continue now! (Bayleef: I will!) And bring me pizza! (Bayleef: no!) Damn, well, twas worth a short. Nah, all I know is the evil dude's got nout to do with me. The whole shadow realm thing is kinda... personal... (Bayleef: Aww, you's made him sad... give him a hug Pooka228!)  
Bookdragon: Whoa, chill dude. What I do ta you?  
Bakura: There doing it to see my reaction...  
Howdy Pepper!  
Bakura: Bakura out! *Runs*  
... Blech, enjoy the chappy dude!  
Ashla: Yoyo Ashla! ...Salty...? Hey I like that! SaltySaltySaltySlaty! ... um... PepperPepperPepperPepper!  
Bakura: *Yells in* Shut him up!  
Someone needs a hug! Ashla, fetch! *points at Bakura* Muhaha!

Bayleef: .... Well that went pretty well ^^ Hope yaz like the chappy guys!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

"This is talking"  
_'These are thoughts'_

** Chapter Nine - Sacrifice Retriever **

"Ryoura would you shut up!" Bakura yelled in frustration, glaring back at his other half. At present they had somehow found there way from open field countryside to a jungle. The leaves were still bizarrely coloured, pink, yellow, blue and other colours of those categories. Ryoura had been trying to follow Bakura by swinging from one vine to the next, but had suddenly let out a cry, which had caused Bakura to blow. When he looked back, he jumped a little in surprise.

"Little busy here Pepper..." Ryoura gulped, looking at the snake in his hand, which he had thought was a vine. Its scales were purple, eyes red, and the interior of it's mouth was yellow. The creatures eyes glared at him, as it's mouth slowly began to open, and two huge fangs began to appear. Suddenly, there was a blast of green magic from beside Ryoura, and the snake was slammed against a tree trunk, quick to retreat.

"You idiot," Bakura mumbled as his back-up ball of magic faded away. He grabbed the teen by the back of his shirt and lifted him to his feet, letting him go once he was standing. He turned and began to walk off, but didn't here Ryoura following him. He looked back. "What are you doing?"

Ryoura blinked twice in confusion, before grinning. "You care about me, don't you?" He said in a sly voice.

Bakura narrowed his eyes, but had a confused expression, before he laughed. "Me care? That's a laugh. And about you no less..." He turned and began to walk on again. He heard Ryoura run up beside him, but paid no attention to him.

"So, ya don't care?" Ryoura spoke up after a few minutes. He was walking with his hands behind his back and bending over so he had to look up at Bakura.

"No." Bakura answered simply, glancing down on his other half for a mere second. He suddenly froze as Ryoura spoke again, this time with a sly tone in his voice.

"Oh really?"

-----------

"Yugi... would you... stop... moving...?" Yujhi panted. He and Steve were sitting on the icy floor, seeing as they had somehow found there way into a ice cave. The walls were round, it was like an ice tube, only it was about ten feet tall. The light from outside reflected across the ice, making it bright inside without blinding them. Steve and Yujhi had stopped for a break, surprised that it wasn't even cold in there.

Yugi and Joe didn't seem low on energy though, they were after breaking part of the ice off a stalagmite and were using it as a sort of skateboard on ice. It was worse then skates, which explained why at first they had been falling continuously, but had now got the hang of it.

"Whatsa matta? Getting old or somit!" Joe called with a laugh as he slid up the wall, along the ceiling, down again on to land in the same spot from travelling in a circle.

"You can't be any older then me!" Yugi yelled as he came sliding down the wall to fast, knocking Joe over.

"How old are you anyway?" Steve asked, folding his arms. He and Joe now understood Yugi was a spirit, who had somehow for a temporary physical form in this new dimension and who's destiny was to help Yujhi protect the world form evil.

"Five thousand, at least."

Steve blinked twice in surprise. "Oh..."

"Guys get serious, we have to find a way out of this wacky world." Yujhi spoke up, standing and looking around. "We don't know anything about this place, how do you know there's no some deranged psychopath trying to kill us?!"

Steve and Joe looked at Yujhi for a minute, before they both burst out laughing, Yugi seemingly thinking about the idea, but doubting it. Steve spoke up. "Oh come on Yujhi, what are the chances of that?"

-----------

"Which one, which one?" An icy, taunting voice escaped the lips of the creature, eye's naturally bloodshot with blood red pupils It ran it's long, almost claw-like nails along the glass orb, showing the image of Yujhi, Yugi, Steve and Joe. It's black skin was much like that of a humans, though black as coal, clad in dark red and black robes, red from the blood of past victims, none of them where mortals, but creatures from the realm. They were of no use to him for this particular offering.

(This part is predictable... I know....)

"Which one of you shall I use as my offering? Anyone up to freeing me from this world?" The creature whispered harshly, fingertips lightly running across the orb, before the creature turned towards it's left. "Pyro."

There was a growl as a doglike creature emerged from the shadows. Appearance similar to a dobermen, only with blood red fur and flames along it's paws and yellow eyes, Pyro stood before his master. "Yes?"

"Bring me one of the mortals, I need one for my offering."

"Yes mistress..." Pyro bowed his head to his master, before turning and bounding off, down the corridor of the castle and out across the drawbridge. His master was powerful, and ruthless, though not as powerful as her brother, who had ordered her to pick a sacrifice. She would do anything to get her way, she killed her own mother for magical power. She was not one to judge lightly.

-----------

Meanwhile, with the Bakura's... ^^

-----------

"Ryoura get down from there right now!" Bakura yelled in frustration, pointing at the ground while looking up into the large tree.

Ryoura stood balancing on one of the lower branches, lower being around twenty-five feet high, grinning down. "See! You care!"

"No I don't, I just don't want you to break my ring!" Bakura yelled, shaking his arms from side to side in protest. "Why the heck do you were it around your wrist anyway!"

"Fashion dude." Ryoura commented, crouching slightly before jumping across and landing on another branch further out, struggling for balance for a minute. "Hey Pepper! Look at me!"

"Ryoura..." Bakura mumbled in a threatening tone.

"Lalala, I can't here you!" Ryoura yelled down in a sing-song voice, jumping onto another branch, this time keeping easy balance, but landing further out again.

"Ryoura!"

Ignoring Bakura, Ryoura began to jump from one branch to another. "Follow da leada, leada, leada, follow da lea-whoa!" Ryoura yelped as the branch snapped from under him. He swung his hand forward, just in time to grab another branch with one arm. He tried to steady his breath as he looked down. "He, you look like a little doll from up here!"

Bakura smacked his forehead and shook his head. "Just get down..."

"Okey dokey Pepper!" Ryoura said happily, climbing in towards the tree trunk slowly. He began to climb down, jumping the last few feet and landing next to Bakura. "See, what I tell ya? Ooooo, let's climb that one, it's bigger! Bet I could beat you to the top!"

Bakura rolled his eyes and turned away. "I don't have time for this Ryoura, we have to find a way out of here _and_ find the Millennium Puzzle before-" Bakura froze and looked around quickly. A strange wave of magic was nearby...

"Pepper? Is it just me, or have you got that weird tingly funny feeling as well?" Ryoura asked in confusion, looking around.

"There's more then one magical source nearby, the farthest away is the Millennium Puzzle, no doubt, but what's the other...?" Bakura's eyes scanned the area, suddenly, they met with two others.

Flaring yellow eyes watched them from the shadows before stepping out, revealing a demon dog of fire. Pyro was searching for prey...

-----------

To Be Continued

-----------

heehee, to be honest, I haven't actually picked who's gonna be taken ^^ Maybe I'll flip a coin or sommit...  
I know, not exactly the best chappy ever, but tis not the worst ^^;; I... guess.... meh, you guys decide! Hope yaz liked it, even though it could have been better...  
**Name for our evil villain: I'm pretty sure I got her a name, and an attitude, but if yaz got any suggestions go right ahead ^^**  
Ok then, think that's it. I guess I'll see yaz next chappy then, slán slán for now!  
**Ryoura: And bring me pizza!**  
What the-? Ryoura!  
**Ryoura: Heehee ^^;**  
Bay Bay!  
Bayleef  
adorable_chickorita@hotmail.com  
www.geocities.com/bayleefslibrary


	11. The Chosen Victim

Ok... because he was a success with the reviews last time, Ryoura has volintary come back.  
**Ryoura: I rock!**  
*Sigh* ... Welp, I'd like to thank yaz all for the reviews-  
**Ryoura: Ya, thanks peeps!**  
And I hope you like this chap-  
**Ryoura: Hope you like it, ya *Nods vigorously* **  
Ryoura, will you calm down?  
**Ryoura: Camedown? That'sagoodidea! But I'll only calm down one way...**  
... how...?  
**Reviewsreviewsreviewsreviews!**  
Alright! Go ahead...  
**Ryoura: Yay!**

**Responce to Reviews: (By Ryoura... again...)**

**Sorceress Vanessa**: Pizza! *Eats and his finished in seconds.* Mmm, thankies SV! Cool dog! *Pets Pyro. His hand catches fire.* O.O AHH! *Runs in circles before shoving his hand in a bucket of water* Ahh... Welp...remind me never to do that again... Thanks for the review! (**Bayleef: He's learning...**)

**Una1**: Oooo, a secret fan.. awesome! Though, you ain't a secret no more... bummer... meh, guess Bayleef's ok... *Whispers* but if she asks I praised her, ok? If she thinks I hate her, she may just wanna hurt me ^^;

**Ninetalesuk**: Uh.... she can't really marry Yugi coz her friend'd kill her ^^; Right Bayleef? (**Bayleef: Must. Marry. Yugi.**) O.O; Ahh! The bird can hypnotise people! Ahhhh! *Runs away.* (**Bayleef: Heehee...I know, ain't I cruel? XD **)

**Bookdragon**: I... I love that word! Awesomeawesomeawesomeawesome... (**Bayleef: Oh boy... _;; **)

**Red Roses2-chan**: Ex-cala-may-tion... That's canfussing... You got a little sister just like me? Awesome!  
Bakura: Just like him? What's this weird feeling I've never felt before...?  
Ryoura: *Eating Pizza again. Shrugs* Pity?  
Baukra: ... Oh by Ra it is! Ahhhhh! *Runs away*  
Ryoura: Hmm, wonder what's with him...

**Ashla**: Heehee, can ya feel the love?  
Bakura: *Is being hugged* Get off me!  
Ryoura: Cute attitude? Me? ... If you say so. *Shrugs, but is _actually_ blushing!*  
Everyone: O.O

**Pooka228**: Pyro's a bad dog. *Is moaning about Pyro burning his hand in Sorceress Vanessa's review response.* He's what? Gonna take me? Where? I'm con-fussed. (**Bayleef: Forget it Ryoura, you'll have to wait till the end of the chappy...**) Aww, bummer man....

**YumeTakato**: That's what she was plannin'... I think... meh, read on I s'pose, ya'll find out thata way.

**TaleneIsMyYami**: Muha! Someone thinks I'm cool ^^ Heehee, glad ya likeded it, hope this one'll make more sense though... (**Bayleef: Hey!**) *Hides behind TaleneIsMyYami* Hide me...

**jinky-kurapica**: Yahoo! Pizza! *Starts eating* Thanks so much! *Glomps* neehee, Hugs are good, yupyup ^^

**Yami Silverdramon**: Wha?! Kill Pepper! no! *Hugs Bakura*  
Bakura: Stupid...  
Ryoura: Ryou? Oh him! Maybe he'll come in later, Bayleef hasn't decided yet.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

"This is talking"  
_'These are thoughts'_

** Chapter Ten – The Chosen Victim **

"Pepper.... that thing don't look too friendly...." Ryoura whispered, remaining still as the demon canine circled both him and his yami, who where at this point back-to-back. He clenched his hand into a fist, concentrating some magic into his hand if he needed it. "Just don' make any sudden movements..."

"Why... do ya think it won't see us?!" Bakura whispered harshly, but he knew Ryoura was right. The longer it took for the creature to attack the longer they had to devise a plan. He, too, concentrated magic into the palm of his hand. His eyes met that of the demon dog, and it froze, staring into his eyes. Bakura narrowed his eyes. This creature was preparing for an assault. Suddenly, in a blur, Pyro dived forward and latched it's jaw around Bakura's forearm, knocking him over.

Bakura yelled in pain, but tried to hold it in, one eye shut tight in pain as he used the other to try and stay in a sitting position. He felt the flames of the dogs body brushing off him, burning into him. He began to feel faint with the heat.

All of a sudden, the grip was released, and Bakura fell back, struggling to keep consciousness. An arm came behind him, stopping him from falling flat on his back and keeping him sitting up. Lifting his head painfully, he noticed Ryoura was on one knee next to him, a ball of gren magic in his hand. Bakura winced as a burning pain shot through him, and he groaned, slouching forward slightly.

"Take it easy man..." Ryoura said, trying his best to sound confident. He glared forward at the dog, scarily resembling Bakura's in his anger, but didn't leave his yami's side. The ball of magic in his hand grew larger, now the size of a basketball, and pulled his arm behind him. "Here! Fetch!" He yelled, tossing the ball of magic at the dog with surprising speed, striking Pyro hard.

-----------

Yugi and Yujhi both looked up at once, listening. Had they just heard a voice? Whoever it was sounded in pain. They cast a glance at each other and nodded, before running forward towards the source of the sound.

"What the-? Hey guys! Where you going?!" Joe called, giving chase after his friends. Steve looked up in confusion and sighed heavily. _"Why am I always the one being left behind?"_ he thought as he ran after Joe, slightly upset with the thought in his mind.

-----------

"Ryoura move!" Bakura yelled, but his hikari was struck back by the flames, hitting a tree trunk and falling to the floor. The flames were more like magic, didn't leave half as many injuries, but hurt worse then anything. Bakura powered up a ball of magic and shot it at the floor in front of the dog when it took a step forward. Whether it was towards him or Ryoura he didn't know.

Pyro growled menacingly at the Yami, trying to take another step forward but receiving a blast to the shoulder. He had to move fast. Crouching back, he prepared himself, remaining completely still. All at once his body charged forward, catching the tomb robber off guard as it leapt through the air and pounced at him.

A blast of magic shot out from seemingly nowhere, striking the dog and stopping it mere inches from Bakura. Looking sideways, Bakura was surprised to see Yugi and Yujhi, both of them with there palms facing forward, a ball of magic reforming in each. Yugi narowed his eyes when he saw Bakura. "Don't think we're here to help you, Ryoura's our friend, unlike you..."

Bakura narrowed his eyes. It was nothing new, big deal if they didn't care. He could do just fine without them. Looking back, he saw Ryoura struggling to push himself up off the floor to his hands and knees. He was about to say something, when he saw the red form of Pyro coming out of the shadows behind him.

Growling, Bakura powered up a blast, firing it in Ryoura's direction. Luckily, Ryoura saw the attack just in time and ducked down, just barely dodging it. The dog was struck back, seemingly motionless. Ryoura looked back and sighed heavily with relief, pushing himself to his hands and knees. He looked over at Bakura and smiled. "Thanks."

"I only did it to protect the ring, that's all." Bakura stated, turning away and folding his arms. Yugi looked at him with suspicion, but Bakura closed his eyes and turned his head away.

"You ok Ryoura?" Joe asked, helping him to his feet.

"Ya, I'm fine... I just... I don't like fire..." Ryoura stated, lowering his gaze to the floor. Suddenly, he tensed up and looked around nervously. Where had that dog gone? And why did he feel two different sources of magic?

Suddenly, from both the north and south, two dogs appeared, one was Pyro, the other similar in appearance with blue flames. There both dived forward, creating a trail of fire behind them. The group were circled in blue and red flames, all holding up there arms to shield themselves from the flames.

Then suddenly, they were gone.

But so where two of the groups members.

"Steve?" Joe looked around in confusion. Yujhi and Yugi looked around also, but their friend was no where to be seen.

"Bakura?" Ryoura looked around him in shock, taking in what had just happened. Where had those two dogs taken Bakura and Steve?

-----------

To Be Continued

-----------

Short, I know, but yaz can't say nout happened ^^  
K, hope you guys'll review, twas a fun chappy to write ^^ Thankies in advance! Slán slán for now!  
Bay Bay!  
Bayleef  
adorable_chickorita@hotmail.com  
www.geocities.com/bayleefslibrary


	12. Inside Enemy Teratory

Ok, simple start, Ryoura wants to do the reviews, but he's got a stomach ache from all the pizza's he ate ^^; So, I'll do the reviews, but the chars'll pop in if needed ^^

**Response to Reviews:**

**Ashla**: **Steve: I am NOT slow!**  
Looks like he's got a worse temper then Joey ^^; Thankies for da review sis!  
**Bakura: Let me go or I'll kill you. That is.... once I get the Millennium Ring back of Ryoura... damn it!**

**Red Roses2-chan**: yupyup! Baku's gonna be on the news for this!  
**Bakura: It's Bakura, and that was a once off!**  
Heehee, hope yaz like the part!

**YumeTakato**: Glad yaz like!

**pika318**: 'Fraid yaz'll hafta read, can't spoil nout can I? ^^;

**Neehee, I suck at review responses! Get better soon Ryoura!**

**Ninetalesuk**: O.O Now that's going just an ikkle to far Noctowl... I'll read 'em if I ever get round to 'em, ok? Gimmie a break.

**jinky-kurapica**: Hey! Thanks for the first aid kit! Though... I gave it to them earlier and...  
**Yugi: Ryoura went mad, so we're still trying to get ourselves untied -_-; **  
Heehee, ya ^^; Hope yaz like!

**Yami Silverdramon**: On a pretty positive note, I don' think Ryou'll be coming back. And as for Bakura's death? Ya'll have to wait and see XD

**Pooka228**: The exact reason I did it ^^ Glad yaz like!

**TaleneIsMyYami**: Don't let him see your callin' for-  
**Ryoura: Pizza? @_@ *Runs off***  
Uh... heehee ^^; He may love the stuff, but he's out of it for now. He'll eat it for the next chappy! ... Ryoura don't it that now your sick!  
**Ryoura: But TaleneIsMyYami went through soooo much trouble and it's sooo tasty!**  
Your gonna regret it later...

**Bookdragon**: 'Fraid there won't be one, they's in separate places ^^; Glad yaz liked it though!

**Sorceress Vanessa**: lol, ya, Pyro's a jerk, but he was just doin' his job. Still, no reason to freak the heck out of me fave characters! *Takes out Fireman hose and hands it to Venessa* I don't think I need Pyro 'nymore, fire at will!

**mori**: Nope nope ^^  
**Bakura: Are too...**

**Una1**: I love cliffies! They alway's get peeps interestested, ne? Glad yaz like it! Hey! Me's got a bazooka too! ... Nevermind... mesa hyper ^^;

**gladdecease**: Téa and Mokuba? Mokuba maybe, but Téa? Not sure... Sinestra? Awesimio! I'll use that! Thankies, and glad yaz like!

**bast4**: Ts not Marik or Malik, this is another world ^^; Glad yaz liked the story!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

"This is talking"  
_'These are thoughts'_

** Chapter Eleven – Inside Enemy Teratory **

"That dog thing took Steve!"

"And Bakura too..." Ryoura said in a low voice, looking around him for his other self. Everything had happened so fast, he didn't even see what they went, clenching his fist, he turned to the others. "Whata we do?"

"We have to find out where they went." Joe thought out loud, folding his arms and looking over at Yujhi for idea's. His friend was obviously clueless as to what they could do, and shook his head. "See? This is where Steve comes in handy. The one time we need him and he's not here."

Yugi sighed heavily and looked over at Ryoura. "We have to find Bakura."

"But Yugi-"

"Before we can find Steve." Yugi finished forcefully, speaking over Joe. "Most likely those dogs have taken them both to the same place. If we find Bakura we will more then likely find Steve. Ryoura? Do you know how to use the magic of the Millennium Ring?"

Ryoura raised his fist in front of him, looking at the Millennium Ring hanging from his wrist. "Ya..."

"The Millennium Ring is drawn to Millennium magic, which means it could lead us to Bakura." Yugi explained, paying little attention to Ryoura's quiet attitude. "Can you use it?"

Looking down again, Ryoura nodded, jerking his hand and catching the Ring in his hand, holding it out in front of him. He closed his eyes and began to focus his magic. _"Hang on guys..."_

-----------

"Ow...." Steve opened his eyes weakly as he regained consciousness. He put his hand on his head an sat up. _"Man what a migraine..."_ He thought to himself, trying to focus as he looked around. He was in some sort of cell, with only a few windows on the flat ceiling, but he couldn't tell if they where opened of not because of the black clouds outside. He looked around, but there didn't seem to be anyone else with him. _"Where am I?"_

"In my brothers dungeons, waiting for the ceremony."

"Wha?" Steve looked up at the entrance to the cells, spotting a strange looking girl outside. She didn't really look... human... what with red eyes and black skin, as well as claw-like hands. "Can you-?"

"Read your mind? Ya." She said, nodding.

"What, I mean who are you?"

"Who am I? I am Sinestra." The girl introduced herself, bowing mockingly and grinning. "And can't you tell? I thought you where supposed to be the smart one Kaiba..."

Steve's eye's widened. "How... how do you know my name?"

"That's not importable, let's just say you look a lot like someone I've met before, as does your friend Joe." Sinestra answered lazily. "If you must know, the Shadow Realm is the closest dimension to ours. Remains of banished souls and destroyed monsters as sometimes transformed into creatures. My brother and I are the children of previous magically created creatures. Our parents where part human... part Red Eye's Black Dragon."

It made sense; she seemed to have similar qualities to the dragon, and he glare just as intimidating. Still, Steve hid his fear and kept a cool, calm appearance as he glared back at her. "What do you want with me?"

"You and Bakura will find out soon enough. Until then, just make yourself comfortable." Sinestra grinned and turned her back, slamming the cell door behind her. She could hear Steve struggling to get free be trying to open the door, but it was hopeless. "Seto..." She mumbled to herself, lost in thought.

It had been many millennia sense that mortal had escaped her powers, along with another named Joey Wheeler and a more powerful human by the name of Yami Mouto. Once residing secretly in the safety of a Millennium Item, she tried to release herself from it by absorbing the power of their souls, but they where not easily fooled, especially not Seto. Yami had been her closes ticket out of this world, as whatever deep wish she forced him to think must have been very manipulative, but Seto Kaiba had summoned his Blue Eye's and blasted her from the Shadow Realm, back to here.

So she always hoped to have either a Wheeler, Kaiba or Mouto for her sacrifice, she didn't care about her brothers. "Steve..." She whispered, withdrawing a dagger and running her finger across the blade. "Your mine..." She hissed, eye's reflecting a sinister red glow, grinning maniacally.

-----------

"Joe stay down!" Yugi whispered harshly, looking back at his friend. Joe mumbling and took a few steps back, as Yugi looked at the castle in front of him. The Millennium Ring had led them here, before cutting off. This was the right place. "Ok, follow me."

They found their way inside relatively easy, seeing as their where no guards, and slowly made their way down the corridors, Yugi leading the way. The castle was so quiet you could here a pin drop, so their footsteps sounded abnormally louder then normal. This put them on the edge, nerves causing much more caution and fear the necessary.

Suddenly, there was a loud banging noise, causing the group to leap and hide as quickly as possible. Yugi pecked out, but they was nothing there. Curious but cautious, he stepped out slowly. The noise was coming from the corridor in front of him. He thought for a minute, before walking forwards.

"Yugi!" Yujhi whispered harshly, but he didn't seem to hear, nor care. Ryoura was next to follow, before the last two gave in. Yugi walked down the corridor, listening with curiosity, as the banging grew louder. He rounded a corner and realised the banging was coming from one of the cells. He ran foreword, abandoning the rest of the group, and looked in. "Steve?"

"Huh?" Steve looked up at Yugi, rubbing his shoulder. "What the-? What are you doing here?!" He asked harshly, though kept his voice low.

"What are you doing trying to knock a foot width door down? Never mind, just stand back." Yugi took a few steps back, as did Steve, and raised his hand. A ball of magic appeared in his hand, shooting at the door. Te magic sparked as it charged towards the door, striking the lock, but barely making a dent. Yugi growled and powered up again, shooting another blast of magic.

"Hey Steve?" Ryoura called over. "Do you know where Baku is?"

"If you mean Bakura, he's in another cell-"

"Who cares!" Joe exclaimed, looking at Ryoura as if he'd lost his mind. "Aren't you glad to be rid of that freak? All he does is cause trouble and try to kill us! He's the reason we're here! I say let whoever's behind this do what they want with him, every dimension would be better without him." Joe looked back at the door, but suddenly received a powerful blow across the face. He fell to the floor and looked up. "What the... Ryoura what was that for?!"

Everyone had frozen. Ryoura didn't look shocked at his actions, and his fist was still clenched, head lowered. Yujhi looked at his friend with surprise. Ryoura was never violent, _never!_ "Ryoura what's wrong?"

"You just don't understand!" Ryoura yelled, looking up. Tears slid down his face and his voice was shaky. "You don't know what your talking so just leave me alone!"

"Ryoura wait!" Yugi called as Ryoura turned and ran down the corridor. They couldn't split up, it was to dangerous. But Yugi had to stay and get Steve out. "Guys go after him!"

Before either Yujhi or Joe could move, though, a strange swirl of black came out of the ground, forming into a figure hovering above them. Sinestra opened her eyes and grinned down at them. "Ahh, so you fell for the bait after all..."

"What?"

"I wanted the Mouto's, Kaiba's and Wheeler's for my sacrifice. That's why I only got my dog's to capture one of you, the other's where sure to follow." She explained simply. Grinning down, she realised Yugi had abandoned his previous task and was standing protectively in front of his friends. "Oh, going to try and fight me now are you? Fine then, you won't win anyway..."

"We'll see about that..." Yugi whispered, as a blue ball or fire-like magic appeared in his hands. He had to win...

-----------

Bakura groaned as he opened his eyes, trying to clear his vision. He stood up and looked around, taking in his surroundings. _"Great..."_ he thought, rolling his eyes, before walking over to the door. How hard could it be to unlock? He _was_ the King of Thieves after all.

But, just as he was about to reach for the door handle, a blast of magic shot out of nowhere, paralysing him. _"What's going on?"_ He thought, looking around. It hurt to even attempt to move, but he spotted a form emerging from the shadows. It was Sinestra's brother, a much more powerful being them her.

"I'm not waiting for my sister..." His voice whispered harshly, reaching out his claw-like hands and gripping Bakura around the neck, lifting him painfully off the floor. "I'm using _my_ sacrifice now..."

-----------

_"Hang on Bakura."_ Ryoura thought as he ran down the corridor, drying his eyes quickly. He had to find Bakura, and fast.

-----------

To Be Continued

-----------

Ok, that's it...

**NOTE: I'm off to France for the week, so no updates till like... sometime after Easter. Sorry guys!**

Well? Did yaz like the part? I suppose more happened, but it was rushed so sorry if it sucked -_-;; Still, hope yaz liked everyone! Please Review and slán slán for now!  
Bay Bay!  
Bayleef  
adorable_chickorita@hotmail.com  
www.geocities.com/bayleefslibrary


	13. The Cataclysmic Oracle

Hey guys! Yikes! Haven't updated in _ages_ have I? Welp, I'm gonna update quick snap, so mes gonna do da review responses, kk?

**Response to Reviews:**

**Yami Silverdramon**: Ryoura likes him, but **only as a friend**. Okey dokey? I ain't mad at yaz, no biggie, just don't think nout of yaoi when readin' me stories, coz I never write it, kk? ^^

**jinky-kurapica**: 'Fraid not, no romance between those two, or any other guys. I actually have this whole side-story thing running around me head, like, 'The adventures of Salty and Pepper' kinda thing, and Ryoura gets a crush on a girl, see? ok, 'nough said ^^ Glad yaz liked it!

**Ninetalesuk**: Eee! Eevee! *Cuddles* I love Eevee! They evolve into Umbreon =^^=. Heehee, poor Davis, BAD YOLEI! *Bashes her with mallet* Don't hit him, he's funny ^^

**Una1**: Welp if the vote's in favour at the end of this basic plot, there _will_ be alot about the past in it, kk? Glad yaz liked it!

**gladdecease**: Thanks again, I'll use Draco, love that name ^^ Glad you liked the part, twas fun!

**TaleneIsMyYami**: Yup, France was AWESOME! And that's coming from the worst frence student in my calss ^^;  
**Ryoura: Thanks for da pizza! Me's all better now!**  
But not responding this chappy, ok?  
**Ryoura: Awww...**

**Red Roses2-chan**: I know, I'm so mean ^^ But hey, least I'm back now!

**YumeTakato**: There may be an appearance after this story plot, but it'll depend on the votes I get, kk? Glad you like the story ^^

**solidchristian-88**: Ya I do tend to confuse peeps.... sorry.... It just makes more sense in me head ^^; Thankies for da review!

**Sorceress Vanessa**: Yo SV! Sorry to here you weren't well when you where reviewing. Your ok now ain't ya? Hope so, and hope you like this chappy!

**Bookdragon**: Been nearly a week and I only just updated... I feel so guilty... sorry Bookdragon -_- Maybe the next one won't take so long.

**Ashla**: Me didn't think of Sinestra's name, **gladdecease** did. Welp, me's did, yso you can't complain nout more, though.... there's is a part in this _I_ didn't even know about ^^; You'll see...

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

"This is talking"  
_'These are thoughts'_

** Chapter Twelve – The Cataclysmic Oracle **

Yugi narrowed his eyes as a ball of fire raced towards him. His usually violet eyes turned a faint shade of crimson and a red barrier surrounded him, protecting him and the others from the attack. He raised his left arm above him as a ball of magic appeared, growing the size of a basketball before it started sparking. He threw it forward, and landed a successful hit, but Sinestra seemed unaffected.

Hit back, Sinestra merely grinned up at him. "Is that all you've got, little boy?"

Yugi seemed to have outmaxed his patience. Anger grew inside him, and the crimson shade in his eyes became brighter, deep and more foreboding. It scared the others to see Yugi like this, what was going on?

Yugi powered up another attack, this one larger and more powerful, and threw it forward, but his attack was backfired, sending him flying back. He struck a wall hard and fell the the floor. Strangely, though, when the others came to help, he pushed them out of the way forcefully and prepared another attack. Yujhi frowned at the actions of his yami, both confused and worried. _"What's wrong with him?"_

Yujhi watched on fearfully and Yugi cried out, though he hadn't been struck by the attack. He had no idea what was going on! How was he going to help Yugi? Suddenly, a blood red glow erupted. Looking down, he realised it was coming from the Millennium Puzzle. "What the-?" Was all he could manage, taking the puzzle and holding it up in front of him. The red glow was almost blinding. Why was this happening?

-----------

Ryoura ran down the empty corridors, turning her and there, completely lost in the maze of paths. Suddenly, a strong glow erupted from the Millennium Ring, causing him to look down at his wrist. Unfortunately, he lost his footing and tripped over, skidding across the floor, before coming to a halt when he slammed into a wall at a 'T' junction in his path.

"Oww..." He moaned, raising his wrist above him, ignoring the burns on his forearms from skidding across the floor, so the Millennium Ring hung in front of his face. There was an eerie red glow surrounding the Millennium Item, shining brightly. Sitting up, Ryoura looked at it with confusion. "What's with the Ring?" Suddenly, his eyes grew wide. "Bakura!"

-----------

Grinning in amusement at the agony his prisoner was suffering, Draco chuckled slightly to himself. He had Bakura in a magical fetter, making him immobile, and his claw-like hands clasped painfully around his torso, magic electricity running through the body of his victim. He ceased the electric shocks and grinned as Bakura hung limply, gasping for breath. "Having fun? I sure am. The great King of Thieves, Bakura, reduced to a helpless shell. Or, nearly anyway..."

Bakura forced his eyes open, but he barely saw the point. Even though that, in the past, he had never given up in any way, he knew himself he was done for. His physical state was a wreck, but that's not what annoyed him the most. Was 'annoyed' the word? No... 'Scared' was...

By using a spell known as the _Cataclysmic Oracle_, Draco had brought upon Bakura the ultimate curse. Once the power of Bakura's soul was drained completely, Draco would be able to escape, but that wasn't the worst part. By rendering his body useless, the essence of Bakura's soul would _not_ be discarded to the Shadow Realm, but the real world. Not even Bakura deserved to live in a world where you where literally invisible to everyone and everything around you, where there was no way of becoming noticed and death was not an option. As a soul he would never sleep, alone the days would pass slowly; it was a fate worse then death.

He admitted it, he was actually afraid for the first time in millennia.

But there was a side affect to the curse. Because Bakura himself was connected to a Millennium Item, Yugi would also be affected by the curse, as would any other spirit of a Millennium Item, but not in the same way. Yugi would become blind with darkness, from the evil spirits of the Shadow Realm, causing him to become evil himself.

Right now, Bakura felt completely helpless, which was a feeling he wasn't used to, and he did _not_ like it. Still what could he do? He tried to hold in, but as a fresh electrical surge shot through him, he cried out, though it almost ceased instantly. He was teasing him... and doing a good job at it too...

_"I guess this is it...."_ He thought, hanging his head in defeat.

Finally, after ten _thousand_ years, Bakura, King of Thieves and long held spirit of the Millennium Ring, had given up.

-----------

"Bakura!" Ryoura called helplessly as he ran down the corridor. He knew it was a bad idea, but he didn't care. Turning down a corridor, he realised the Millennium Ring glowed a brighter red. He must be going the right way. Straight down the corridor, the Ring glowed brighter. There was only one room ahead, he had to be in there.

Unfortunately, his hopefully dramatic entrance was delayed thanks to the fact the door was too heavily for him to kick open. Grumbling about the castle having 'heroic issues' he had to push the door open with quiet some effort. Poking his head around the door curiously, his eyes grew wide as he saw Bakura thrown against a wall. Anger overcame shock, as his eye's narrowed. His hand raised up, a ball of green magic appeared in his hands as an eerie green glow flashed in his eyes

Draco grabbed the limp form of Bakura by his shirt and lifted him far off the ground. "Say goodbye..." He whispered harshly, raising his arm back, sword in hand. Bakura merely looked at the sword and closed his eyes in defeat, awaiting the blow.

Draco was about to swing his sword forward when a sharp pain struck his wrist, causing him to cry out in pain and drop his sword. Looking back angrily, he glared at the mortal behind him. The boy was looking pretty aggravated, but what was that to worry about? The runt didn't look like much of a threat. He raised his arm and swung it at the boy, but a barrier came up quickly in front of him, causing Draco's fist to bounce back and hit himself in the face.

Grinning, Ryoura ran past the anthro-like creature and drabbed Bakura's wrist. Now that Draco had been caught off guard, his grip had loosened, so Ryoura was able to get Bakura away, but Bakura simply collapsed to his knees after only a short distance. "Come on! We gotta get outta here!" He yelled, trying to pull Bakura to his feet.

Bakura sat motionless, his gaze diverted to the floor. Ryoura slowed his attempts as realisation hit him. Bakura wasn't trying to escape, he'd given up. "Bakura..."

"I am _not_, going to let you get away with my prisoner, not alive!" Draco yelled, powering up a ball of magic and firing it at the yami and hikari. Ryoura did his best to protect them both, but the forced was to strong and hit them back. Firing a blast into the ground, the ground shook and cracked, leaving deep holes that led into a black dept below. The ground cracked under the two, but Ryoura moved out of the way. Bakura, was not so lucky in his efforts, and fell down, grabbing the edge.

"Bakura!" Ryoura looked back, running to the edge and looking down. "Bakura come on, climb up already!" He yelled, but Bakura seemed o be in a world of his own.

Why bother? Whither he survived this whole experience or not, what was the point? He'd been trying for millennia to take over the world, and this was where it led him? After all his efforts, the only thing he'd achieved was a huge headache! Maybe he should just give up now, at least them his soul wouldn't be stuck in either the Shadow Realm or the real world. Sighing heavily, he closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and let go.

"Bakura no!"

-----------

To Be Continued

-----------

Muhahaha! Me's so evil! I know, I know, you all hate me, but I don't care! XP  
Welp, as evil as it was, I hope yaz like it! Please don't start thinkin' this is yaoi, I don't like the stuff....  
The next chappy might be longer, I just couldn't resist ending it there!  
Ok, I'll shut up now, hope yaz'll review for me, pretty please? Slán slán for now! (Will try to update sooner)  
Bay Bay!  
Bayleef  
adorable_chickorita@hotmail.com  
www.geocities.com/bayleefslibrary


	14. Epic Conflict

Ok, some explanations are needed I think...  
**What's going on with Yugi?** Welp, in case there are peeps who don't know much about the future episodes, I can't explain as much. The idea is based on a curse which reacts to the Oracle card, which causes a person to become evil. I dunno how or why this curse was put on the characters, but I'm using it as a curse on all those connected to the Millennium Items.

  
  


**No review responses in this chappy, but instead I made it WAY longer! Enjoy! =^^=**

  
  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

"This is talking"  
_'These are thoughts'_

** Chapter Thirteen – Epic Conflict **

Sighing heavily, he closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and let go.

"Bakura no!" Ryoura called, reaching down and grabbing his yami's wrist just in time. Unfortunately, Ryoura was leaning to far over the edge and was quickly loosing his balance, and his grip on Bakura's wrist was slipping. "Please Bakura, snap out of it!" He yelled, voice shaky.

"Let me go..." Bakura whispered in a dead tone, eyes cast downwards on the large drop below him. His eyes where emotionless, neither fearful nor sad, just dead, like a soulless body. He wasn't important; he wasn't needed, why bother living anymore? He could feel Ryoura's grip slipping away. Soon... it would all be over...

_"Bakura!"_

-----------

Sinestra was thrown back against the wall by the force of the attack. She groaned and forced her eyes open, but with difficulty. This boy was not the pushover he appeared to be. She hadn't seen powers like this in millennia. In fact, not since Yami Mouto all those years ago. Did this boy have a connection to him?

That didn't matter. She was running out of time and options. Her energy was low, while Yugi was still going strong. She had to get out of here... Clenching her hand into a fist and concentrating, she faded away into the darkness, appearing in the shadows behind Steve.

"Wha...? Where'd she go?!" Yugi yelled angrily, looking around. The others did likewise, but Steve failed to noticed the shadow creeping along the floor behind him, slowly forming into Sinestra's form. She grinned maliciously and reached out her claws hungrily.

Yugi's senses heightened suddenly as he realised the very slight, barely detectable wave of magic. He spun around just as the door of Steve's cell was destroyed. He shielded his eyes from the blast, but it was only for a second. He opened his eyes, looking up to see Sinestra floating off the floor a few meters away. Her arm was wrapped around Steve's neck, while she held a dagger to his throat.

"I don't need you for my sacrifice, I have the soul power I need right here." She pressed the blade against Steve's neck, but he still continued to look fearless. He refused to give her the satisfaction. It didn't bother Sinestra in the slightest though, she pressed the blade at an angel, ready to slit his throat.

-----------

"Bakura please..." Ryoura asked tearfully, trying not to cry though it was impossible.

"Just let me go." Bakura mumbled again, shutting his eye's slowly. Ryoura gritted his teeth as he struggled to keep his grip on the limp Bakura and the edge of the 'cliff' at the same time. "My life is meaningless..."

"Don't say that!"

"It's over..."

"No!" Ryoura yelled stubbornly, trying helplessly to pull Bakura up, but it was impossible with any effort from Bakura. Ryoura felt like he was being torn apart inside. He'd felt this once before, but this time he could prevent it. Tear's streaming down his face, he spoke up shakily. "I'm not g-gonna lose the only family I have!"

Bakura's eye's shot open with shock. "What?" He whispered, looking up at his hikari with confusion. It was the first time Bakura actually realised Ryoura was crying, and it hurt. He didn't know why, it just did, to see someone usually so happy so sad. And... all because of him? Was he really that important.

Sure, Ryoura was annoying, obnoxious, hyper and a bit of a ditz, but he wasn't someone Bakura could hate. The kid had never spoken hatefully to him, if anything he'd tried to make Bakura feel better, even if there wasn't anything wrong to begin with. Did Ryoura really look at Bakura as family?

And what did he mean by only family?

"Bakura!"

_"Guess I'm more important then I first thought..."_ Bakura thought to himself, gripping onto Ryoura's wrist and gripping the wall with his other hand. He, along with Ryoura's help, pulled himself up off the cliff quickly, digging his feet into the side to help climb up. He shuffled away from the edge before sighing heavily, looking over at Ryoura, who was quickly drying his eyes.

"Aww... Well, now that you've had your little moment..."

"Wha-?" Bakura looked up just in time to see Draco making a grab for him. Determination renewed, he dodged easily and formed a blade of green magic in his hand, slicing across the creatures face quickly and swiftly. The half human stumbled back, gripping his face. Bakura felt the Cataclysmic Oracle curse lifting from him quickly. It must be connected directly to Draco's magic.

"Awesome..." Ryoura commented, grinning at the creatures misfortune. Bakura grabbed his wrist and lifted him off the floor, running towards the exit and dragging Ryoura with him. Stumbling slightly, Ryoura followed his other half, quickening his pace at the sound of Draco's angry yells. Luckily, the monster seemed temporarily paralysed.

-----------

"Wait!"

"Hmm?" Sinestra looked up and spotted Yugi standing in front of her, but looking nervous. Where was that evil she had sensed before? And why where his eyes back to a deep purple?

"Please... leave him alone..." Yugi whispered, looking fearfully at Steve as he spoke. Because the Cataclysmic Oracle was broken, the spell causing the darkness in Yugi was lifted, leaving a slightly confused and scared Yugi standing up to the demon. Sinestra laughed, but he spoke up before she could question him instead. "Take me instead." he said this dryly, but confidently.

Sinestra looked quizzically at the boy, raising an eyebrow. Why was he doing this? Then again, what did it matter to her? Yugi not only had a strong soul, he had magical powers, which she could use to increase her own.

Grinning sinisterly, she tossed Steve forcefully to the floor, and flew forward, grabbing the unsuspecting Yugi around his throat and lifting him off the ground. She flew a little to quickly up, hitting Yugi's head off the ceiling accidentally. Slightly dazed, Yugi didn't even attempt to fight back. A deep red low erupted from the palm of her hand, and Yugi suddenly felt very short of breath as the power of his soul began to drain.

"Yugi!" Yujhi yelled up in fear. He gripped his chest as a strong pain shot through his heart. Their link was powerful, not so much as to link them in life and death, but their pains where shared, though unevenly. forcing one eye open he looked up at Yugi, gritting his teeth as he tried to summon an attack, but his attempts where weak. He could feel Yugi's soul being drained. In a panic, he threw what little magic he had up at Sinestra.

But his was soon joined by two other attacks, causing it to grow larger, and strike Sinestra hard. She lost her grip on Yugi and was thrown back, Joe just catching Yugi before he hit the floor. "You ok?" He asked, setting the weakened boy down.

"What happened?" Yugi asked, opening his eyes slowly.

"Thought you needed a little help."

"Bakura?!" Steve and Joe yelled in unison, while Yugi and Yujhi looked on in confusion. Ryoura and Bakura where standing at the end of the short corridor, Ryoura grinning and giving them a 'V' gesture with his hand. Bakura smirked and nodded, looking past them at Sinestra.

The demon-like creature stood up, glaring menacingly forward at the Bakura's. A form appeared behind her as her brother emerged from the shadows, blood dripping down his face. "Holding out on me are you sister?"

"It doesn't matter, there's plenty to go around." Sinestra whispered harshly, a menacing red glow surrounding her as did her brother. A ball of red and black magic began to form in her hands.

Yugi struggled to his feet, but faced his enemies with determination. Yujhi was soon at his side trying to help Yugi to his feet, but he was struggling himself. The where both exhausted, but so where their enemies (Bakura's attack had drained allot of energy from his direct hit). It took a few seconds to realise that two other people where helping them up. Bakura and Ryoura. Joe helped Steve to his feet, one of his friends arms around his shoulders.

"Wanna kick some demon butt?" Ryoura asked Yujhi as he helped him to his feet, grinning. Yujhi nodded, throwing the Millennium Puzzle over to Yugi, who put it on quickly. Bakura felt sort of uneasy _helping_ Yugi, but he didn't want the Millennium Puzzle anymore. _"Well that was a waste of ten thousand years..."_ He thought to himself.

The two Yami's and two hikari's stood strong, facing their opponents, as a ball of magic appeared in each hand. Tossing them forward, the demons where hit only by a few, as they threw forward their own attacks. Unfortunately they where off mark, and missed them, barely missing Steve and Joe.

A barrage of attacks continued to pass between both sides until Sinestra and Draco collapsed, to weak to move. "All right!" Ryoura cheered, punching the air with his fist. Draco looked up, with difficulty, and growled menacingly, sounding almost identical to a Red Eye's black dragon. _"That boy is the reason I'm still here..."_

"Baku we need to get out of here." Ryoura said, looking over at his yami. Yugi and the others nodded in agreement, as Bakura thought to himself.

"Well..." Bakura started. "We got here because both our attacks where charged with negative magical forces, so maybe if we use positive magical forces, it will open a portal to the real world or the Shadow Realm."

Steve looked from Bakura, to Ryoura, to Yugi and finally Yujhi. "This is too weird...."

"I hear ya..." Joe mumbled. It was odd enough to see Bakura at a sane moment, but having him on their side was just, well, weird. Joe sighed, dicing not to think much of it. "Hmm?" He looked up, confused. He could have sworn he'd heard something... Looking around him his eyes grew wide. "Ryoura behind you!"

"Wha?" Ryoura looked back, yelping and trying to dodge the blade swung at his face. He was able to dodge, luckily, but Draco seemed full of complete rage, giving him more power.

The demons eyes glowed a bright red and he raised his blade. "The boy, must... die!" He yelled, charging at Ryoura. Yugi, Yujhi and Bakura lined up beside Ryoura and all four of them released a blast of magic at once at the charging creature. They hit dead on! But the dragon anthro charged right through, swinging the blade and striking Ryoura across the chest.

"Ryoura!" Everyone chorused at once as their friend was thrown back, skidding across the floor, before coming to a motionless halt. Bakura ran over and skidded down next to his hikari, turning him over onto his back. He narrowed his eyes at the injury, anger boiling up inside him, but it was overcome by concern, a feeling he hadn't felt in a long time. "Ryoura?" He placed his hand on Ryoura's shoulder.

Cringing slightly, Ryoura opened his eyes and looked up as Bakura. Blood poured freely from his wound, and when he tried to spelt he jolted into a coughing fit, struggling to catch his breath.

Draco swung his fist back and struck Yujhi across the head. Where Yugi called out his hikari's name, he received an overwhelming blow across his head also, sending himself flying the opposite direction. He lay motionless, groaning as he struggled to keep consciousness.

Grinning sinisterly, Draco turned his attention to the Bakura's. Bakura was shaking Ryoura a little to roughly, yelling for him to stay awake. Ryoura's eyes where drooping, and he hung almost completely limp in Bakura's arms. "Ryoura.... Your soul is mine." Draco whispered taking a step forward.

Bakura's looked up quickly and growled, standing up and stepping in front of Ryoura. "Back off..." He hissed venomously, eye's narrowed. Draco looked at him with little concern, and smirked. Did Bakura think he was a match for him?

"Yujhi wake up..." Steve muttered, shaking the boy lightly. The blow he had received from Draco had been strong, and paired with the crash against the wall he had been knocked unconscious.

Joe narrowed his eyes angrily, looking over at Yugi, who was in a similar state. "Yugi?" he whispered, kneeling next to the yami. Yugi's eye's opened and he sat up, holding his head. Suddenly, a powerful glow erupted from the Millennium Puzzle. "What the-?" Yugi and Joe looked down in confusion before the bright light was to strong to look at anymore...

-----------

Draco threw Bakura against the wall, but the tomb-robber used his magic to stop himself just before contact, kicking off the wall and throwing a magic-made dagger at Draco. it didn't work well... Bakura was struck back by a powerful blast of magic, this time striking the wall and collapsing forward. He lay motionless, his body aching, his energy, both magically and physically, drained.

Draco grinned. Though exhaust, he didn't care. Looking over at Ryoura, he reached down and grabbed the boy around his torso, causing him to cry out in pain from the merciless pressuring applied to his injury. Draco ignored him, and narrowed his eyes.

"I wouldn't do dat it I were you."

"What?" Draco looked back and almost chuckled. Joe was standing only a few meters away, arms folded and a smirk on his face. "Oh please, you think _you_ can stop me? You're nothing but a mere mortal!"

"May-be." Joe said, unfazed and still smiling. "But I ain't like other _'mortals'_ buddy."

Draco looked at him, curious now. Ryoura's eye's dropped more, before closing, his body falling limp. "What do you mean?"

Joe grinned and reached into his pocket, picking a card out of the middle of his deck and holding it out in front of him, the back facing Draco. "Say hello to the Master of the Red Eye's Black Dragon!" He announced, flipping the card around. The card glowed as the _real_ Red Eye's Black Dragon emerged from the card. It toward high above the enemy, and let out a terrifying roar. 

Draco looked up at the Red Eye's with actual fear, not realising Yugi summoning a Koumori Dragon behind him. Joe glance at Yugi, who nodded, and smirked. "Red Eye's Black Dragon, Inferno Fire Blast!" He commanded. The dragon powered up his attack, and while doing so, Koumori Dragon changed forward and grabbed Ryoura from Draco.

"What?!" Draco looked back, but the sudden blast from the Red Eye's Black Dragon enveloped him. He cried out in agony, but there was nothing to save him. The Red Eye's was the stronger side of him, he never stood a chance. In mere second, he disintegrated into magical particles.

"Heh, buh-bye." Joe smirked, the Red Eye's Black Dragon relieving one final roar before returning to his card. "Thanks old pal..." Joe mumbled, smiling down at the card.

"We have to get out of here fast! Ryoura needs serious help!" Steve commented, a barely conscious Yujhi hanging his arm around him.

"But what can we do? We don't know how to get out of here!" Yugi exclaimed, Koumori Dragon already returning to his card. Ryoura was unconscious next to him, and Joe brought Bakura over to the group, who was now unconscious too.

"Steve?"

"What Joe?! We're kind of in the middle of-"

"You've got a Different Dimension Dragon, don't you?" Joe asked, folding his arms and smirking when Steve pulled the card out of his deck. He knew the dragon could go through different dimensions, it was in the name for one. "I thought so." He said, nodding.

"How did....?" Steve didn't bother to finish his sentence, it wasn't important. He handed the card to Yugi, who summoned the dragon, but with effort.

"Let's go home..."

-----------

Later...

-----------

"Bakura? You ok?" Yugi asked, looking over at the former tomb-robber. Bakura had his arms folded and head down, eye's closed. He opened one eye and looked over a Yugi, before nodding. He was pretty badly beaten up, and had bandages covering his torso and most of his arms.

Steve had been forced into a check-up, though he insisted the cut on his neck was nothing to worry about and his injuries where only minor Now he was sitting along side them, shuffling the cards in his deck expertly, but it was obvious he was nervous too. Yujhi was fine, just exhausted, after falling asleep in his chair. Joe, well he wasn't to badly off, only he was very quiet. Ryoura? Well, he wasn't doing very well. The doctors had been checking up on him for the past half an hour. They still didn't know how he was.

Yugi himself was glad he didn't have a concussion, but his migraine was killing him. He was covered in cuts and bruises, magical and physical energy drained, but he was stable. He sighed heavily and leaned back against the wall, closing his eyes. With each second, the group grew more nervous as to Ryoura's condition, Bakura keeping a cool appearance.

Suddenly, the door opened, and a doctor walked out, looking at the floor.

Yugi's heart gave a leap. Was Ryoura ok? He stood up, as did the others, and the doctor looked over.

"He's fine." The doctor said with a smile. "You can go in to see him. For a kid with such injuries he sure is happy." He commented, his tone slightly confused.

"Hey guys." Ryoura greeted when they walked in, though not as enthusiastically as usual.

"We're so glad your ok." Yujhi commented with a sigh of relief, sitting down in one of the chairs.

"Ya."

"Ditto."

"Sure are."

All heads suddenly turned to Bakura, who hadn't said anything. Bakura looked at them questioningly, as if wondering what was wrong, before sighing. "It's a good thing you didn't die... I suppose..." He commented, looking away.

Suddenly, the heart rate machine went dead, falling into one long beep.

"Ryoura?!" Bakura looked back with shock before blinking.

Ryoura laughed and plugged a wire back in, the machine returning to normal. "You care!"

"That wasn't funny!" Bakura yelled, but in truth, he knew from there point of view it was.

"Ok, recap, what the HECK happened after I passed out?!" Ryoura yelled hyperly, energy renewed from his cruel yet amusing trick.

-----------

Yugi opened his eye's suddenly and sat up, looking around. He sensed something...

Standing up, Yugi looked back at the others, who where asleep, before sneaking out quietly. The Millennium Symbol glowed on his forehead, and his eye's scanned the area. He chose a path once he's found out where the energy he was sensing was coming from.

-----------

Yugi climbed the stairs of the hospital, opening the door that led to the roof. Looking around, he soon spotted a figure. Joe was standing near the edge of the building, looking up at the stars. Yugi narrowed his eyes and walked over. "Your not Joe..." He mumbled as he approached his friend.

Joe looked back in confusion and blinked. "Whatta ya mean?"

"I know your not..." Yugi whispered, then spoke louder. "There's been something different sense the Millennium Puzzle acted up back in the castle. Who are you?"

Joe turned to face him, but them smiled. It was only then that Yugi noticed he was slightly translucent. "Ya, you got me. Alway's where to smart to fall for somethin' like this, huh Yug'?"

_"Yug'?"_ Yugi thought in confusion. The person laughed slightly and scratched the back of his head.

"Sorry I took Joe over, but I had ta help ya and your Millennium Puzzle was the only way I could even get close to you guys. He was the only one I could take over seein' as we're.... connected. I left him behind though, didn't wanna abandon him out here."

"What do you mean?"

"I can' really explain, an' I'm not supposed to." Joe said, shrugging, then looking back up at the sky. "I hafta go... was plannin' on leavin' before you showed up. Not that I don't care about ya or nothin-"

"What are you talking about?" Yugi asked, interrupting him.

"_I can't say_... Look, I gotta leave now buddy... Sorry..." The boy said sadly as he began to fade away.

"Wait, how do you know me?" Yugi called when the boy was barely visible, but he never received and answer. "Joey..." He whispered. Not even he knew he'd said it.

Little did Joey Wheeler know, but his appearance was to create a domino effect and cause Yugi to begin and unlock his forgotton past.

-----------

End of Soul Destruction Part I

-----------

Ok! That's IT! For this anyway...  
This took, FOREVER! I got as far as the part where Ryoura helped Bakura on Saturday, but couldn't continue till I knew where the story was going. In a way, I ended the story, but majority rules, there will be a continue to it!  
Neeheehee, Ryoura not very nice is 'e? Heehee....  
Welp, I hope you like this, and yaz better have enjoyed it to-  
**Ryoura**: Coz they'll never be this long again ^^  
Exactly!  
please review guys! Slán sán for now!  
Bay Bay!  
Bayleef  
adorable_chickorita@hotmail.com  
www.geocities.com/bayleefslibrary


End file.
